Out of Step
by Sweetest Melody
Summary: COMPLETED 10.22 Kerry finished her freshmen year as a member of the Northeastern Group 6 Championship band. But when Kerry moves, she leaves her band behind for one that couldn’t be more different. Can Kerry cope with this new band and still be herself?
1. Goodbye Dragons

A/n: Hey this is my first Marching band fic. It's currently a four part series, but things may change as I write more.This sotry is based off ficitonal character, btu some experiences and traditions have been inspired by the NBT Marching Band All schools and band names are fictional.

**Out of Step**  
By: Sweetest Melody

Full Summary: Kerry just finished her freshamn year in high school, as a member of the Marching Dragons, the Northeaster Region Group VI Open Champions. But when Kerry moves, she is forced to leave the Dragons behind for a band that couldn't be more different. Can Kerry cope with being a Marching Marauder and still be true to herself?

Chapter 1: Good-bye Dragons

Kerry McConnoly slipped off her freshly dry-cleaned marching band uniform, and felt her eyes tearing up.

"Oh don't!" her best friend JB mused. JB Rattalmore was the most stoic girl at Raritan High, and hated when emotional Kerry welled up.

"This is the last time I'm ever going to wear this uniform JB. It's sad."

"Of course it is, but you don't need to cry here. Enjoy the band party and I promise you, me, Jams, and Franklin, will have our own pity party later… just not here."

"I know," Kerry sighed, but did not shed another tear. She took her off her dinkles and her white nylon gloves, and shoved them both in her marching band bag.

"Hey babe," James Bradshaw, or Jams as he was known amongst his friends, said as he put his arm around Kerry.

"Oh stop it," Kerry shrugged him off and went back to folding up her uniform.

"K's in need of a cheering up. My house tonight? Sound good boys?" JB asked.

"Whatever you say, Jill," Franklin Louin replied. He was always messing with JB, whose real name Jillian. He was in love with her, and the only person not to notice was JB.

"Oh stop it," Jams shoved Franklin lightly. Jams was gay, but only Kerry, JB, and Franklin knew so. While Franklin was undoubtedly straight, he didn't care that his best guy friend was gay.

"Hurry it up, will you K? I'm hungry!" Franklin asserted.

"Oh come on Franklin, you know that as well as I do, that Frosh always get served last," Kerry defended and continued folding her uniform. She picked up the jacket, and saw the green sash glitter in the sun that shined through the window. There was a large white "R" near the left shoulder, and "Raritan Dragons" was embroidered on the right sleeve.

"Oh come on K, you know you'll always be a Dragon," Jams attempted.

"Yeah maybe in my heart, but if I do marching band next year, I'll be whatever that school is." Kerry quickly zipped up her garment bag and made her way to the Garment closet. One of the Band Parents was in there with a clip-board.

"Name?" She asked. "And the grade you just finished?"

"James Bradshaw," Jams replied. "Ninth." Another band parent took the uniform and placed it on a rack. The clip-board mother checked off a name and looked at JB.

"Jillian Rattalmore, ninth." JB repeated. She handed her Garment back to the uniform mother and stood back by Jams.

"Franklin Louin. Tenth grade," Franklin said and followed in suit with Jams and JB. Franklin's garment bag was put on another rack, different from JB and Jams.

Finally the clip-board mother looked at Kerry. "Kerry McConnoly," she answered. "Ninth." The uniform mother took the garment bag and made to hang it on freshmen rack. "But I'm not going to be here next year."

"Oh, dear, was marching band too rough on you?" the clip-board mother asked as she made a note.

"I'm moving."

"Ah, I see. Where to?"

Kerry made a face. "To New Jersey," she muttered

"To where?"

"New Jersey," Kerry said clearly.

"New Jersey? Oh, what town?"

"North Riverview."

"Oh really? I grew up in South Riverview. It's quite lovely down there. I'm sure you'll love it out there."

"Me too," Kerry grimaced as she made her way to JB, Franklin and Jams.

"Come on, K, let's go get some food," Franklin suggested. Kerry nodded, on the verge of tears once again.

The four friends got in line for food and chatted casually about the previous marching band season. Once they had gotten their food, they made their way to the "freshmen" section of the room. Although Franklin was a sophomore, he had grown up in the same neighborhood as Jams and JB. The three were best friends since before they could all walk. Kerry was added to the trio when she met JB in kindergarten, and they had been a quartet ever since.

"Hey K!" Simon Arlow exclaimed as he made his way over to them. Simon had been her Lieutenant during the marching band season, but Kerry had known him since she was little. He was close friends with her only brother, Andrew, and the McConnoly and Arlows lived down the street from one another. Simon and Andrew had both been seniors and had graduated last week. "I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job this season. RHS Marching Dragons are going to be losing an amazing trumpeter."

"Thanks Simon."

"But on the plus side, you're living only fifteen minutes from RU, so you'll get to see me and Drew all the time."

"Oh yeah, like that's going to make her feel better," Franklin muttered.

"What was that Louin?" Simon snapped. Franklin played trumpet, but had never gotten on well with their section leader.

"Nothing, Arlow, nothing at all."

"Simon, Franklin, stop!" JB demanded. "None of this is going to make K feel better."

"Attention all!" bellowed Andrew McConnoly, the first in charge drum major. "Lunch has ended and the awards ceremony is about to commence. Please file into the auditorium. You have five minutes." Drew caught Kerry's eye and gave her a brotherly smile before heading into the auditorium.

"I better go, K. My last job as section leader, you know. I'll see you later." Simon gave her a quick hug and ran off after Andrew.

"I should go find my section," Jams stated and headed off to find the alto saxophones.

"I'll catch you guys later," JB said, easing her way over to the other trombone players.

"Hey JB?" Kerry called after her.

"Yes, K?" JB called back.

"Thanks." With a smile, Kerry turned to Franklin, and the two friends went to find their section.

"Hey Kerry," Junior Ascia Jamison said as Kerry slid into the seat beside her. Ascia was bound to be lieutenant of the trumpets next year.

"Hey Ascia," Kerry responded as Franklin fell into the seat beside her.

"So when do you leave?" Ascia asked.

"On Friday."

"Attention all students," the band director Mr. Morten roared in his stern voice. "I would like to congratulate you on such an excellent season. Raritan High School Marching Dragons are now the defending Northeastern Region Champions, so the pressure is on more than ever…"

"We should go out to eat Raliegh's before you leave. You know a girls day out, with you, me, JB, Lillian, Val, Ash, Cassie, and anyone else you want to invite." Ascia whispered.

"Does Jams count?" Kerry murmured back. Ascia stifled her laughter. "I can't wait." Kerry smiled.

"I would like to first acknowledge the seniors who have led this band and experience many of its ups and downs. Jason Aelon, Simon Arlow…" Kerry zoned out and thought of her house in North Riverview. It was a fair bit smaller than her home in Raritan, but it was cute and quant. Kerry was unsure of how she would cope with moving away from all of her friends, JB in particular. She was her best friend, and Kerry was scared to not have her beside her. But JB had already promised to have her brother Derek drive her, Jams, and Franklin down for a few days before the lot left for band camp.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for. Our future lieutenants and drum majors," Mr. Morten exclaimed. Kerry snapped back into attention. "Our lieutenants are…"

"Its all you, Ascia," Kerry whispered.

"Shhh," Ascia hushed, her nerves becoming apparent.

"Our former Trumpet Lieutenant, Mr. Simon Arlow," Mr. Morten said after a while, and Simon walked up on stage. He handed over the lieutenant emblem that decorated their uniform jackets. "Miss Ascia Jamison."

"Told you so," Kerry murmured as Ascia stood up. She smiled down at Kerry and went up on stage.

"Thank you Mr. Morten," Ascia said in her most composed voice, but Kerry knew she was screaming inside. Ascia took her emblem and returned to her seat beside Kerry.

"Congratulations," she muttered.

"Thank you," Ascia squeaked as quite as possible. Several of the saxophones in front of her turned around and gave her a disapproving look, but Ascia just smiled and shrugged them off.

"And finally, I have one final award, or well it's not so much of an award as an acknowledgement. Miss Kerry McConnoly, would you please come up here." Kerry slipped past Ascia and several other trumpets and made her way up on the stage.

"Miss McConnoly was a freshman this past year and I believe she was a future drum major. But the McConnoly's are moving this summer and will not return for our upcoming season. Where are you moving to again? New Hampshire?"

"New Jersey, sir."

"Ah New Jersey. They are gaining one terrific trumpet player. And since you will not be here your senior year, I have a present for you." Mr. Morten handed Kerry a box, but the young freshman had already guessed what it was. Inside the small box was a small emblem, like the ones worn on their marching band jackets, which went on their varsity jacket-like jackets. Everyone in the band received one, and could choose to add extra things on it. Kerry had her name embroidered, her graduation year, and Northeastern Champions '04 – '05. And now she had an emblem.

"Thank you, Mr. Morten," Kerry said enthusiastically.

"Good luck, Miss McConnoly with whatever your future holds." He held out his hand and Kerry shook it. With a smile on her face, Kerry returned to her seat and listened to Mr. Morten ramble on about their new show that Kerry unfortunately would not be a part of.

In what felt like an eternity later, Kerry and Andrew made their way to Andrew's car. "Say good-bye to Raritan, K," He brother said as they drove away "'Cause it's off to New Jersey we go."

Please review. Thanks, _Sweetest Melody _


	2. Hello Marauders

A/n: Edited 3.22.08. I changed the conversation with Kerry and Jason because I realized that I said he was a senior and this chapter takes place at the end of the previous school term. Therefore, he was a junior then, so that he could be a senior during the next season. 

Chapter 2: Hello Marauders

Kerry glanced around her knew room. It was late Monday afternoon, and after three days of rigorous unpacking, the McConnoly's were mostly settled into their new home in North Riverview. 

"Kerry," her mother's voice said as she knocked twice on the wooden door. "I've just spoken with one of the high school guidance consolers and she said we could come in tomorrow morning to sort out your new schedule. She wanted to wait until later in the year, but I told her you needed to sort out your schedule for summer assignment and marching band and all that." Kerry looked away at the words marching band. "What's wrong?" Her mother demanded. 

"It's nothing, I just don't know if I'm going to be a part of marching band this year," Kerry muttered in an undertone, but her mother heard every word. 

"Not be a part of marching band? Nonsense! You love marching band, possibly more than Andrew." 

"I don't love band more than Andrew," 

"I didn't say you love band more than Andrew. I said you love marching band more than Andrew." Kerry remained silent. "Well, how about you go meet with the band director tomorrow, and see how you like him. Or her. Maybe that will convince you to join North Riverview's marching band, like I know you should. And if it doesn't, then maybe I'll just have to force you." 

"Mom," Kerry sighed. 

"Tomorrow, Kerry. 9:00 a.m., be ready, and look respectable," Mrs. McConnoly said sternly as she left the room. 

"Marching band is dead to me," Kerry muttered as she collapsed onto her bed. 

Early the next morning Kerry awoke, showered, and made herself look "respectable". At quarter to eight, Mrs. McConnoly drove the two to the high school. As it turns out, it was just under a ten minute drive from the McConnoly's new home to North Riverview High School. They entered through the main entrance and were quickly directed to the guidance office. "Hi, I'm Julia McConnoly and this is my daughter Kerry. We just moved to town and we have an appointment with a Mrs. Anderson, to discuss my daughters schedule for next year." 

"One moment please," an all too perky girl of about eighteen said, as she picked up the phone. "Mrs. Anderson? Julia McConnoly and her daughter Kerry are here to see you about Kerry's schedule for next year." She hung up the phone and looked at Mrs. McConnoly. "She'll be out in a moment. If you would just sit over there." 

Some two minutes later a pretty young woman came out and looked at Kerry and her mother. "Mrs. McConnoly?" She asked. 

"Yes. Are you Mrs. Anderson?" 

"Yes, and you must Carrie." 

"Um. Kerry, actually, not Carry."

"Oh of course. If you would just follow me into my office." Kerry and Mrs. McConnoly did as she bid. "I just received your transcript like five minutes ago. So why don't you two have a seat, while I look it over." 

Mrs. McConnoly sat down and Kerry took the seat beside her. As she sat down, Kerry got a good look at Mrs. Anderson. She was very young looking, and Kerry estimated she had graduated from college within the last five years. 

"Okay, Honors Algebra 2, Honors English 2, CP Spanish 2, Honors Chemistry, Honors U.S. II, ohh, first problem. What history course did you take last year?" 

"Honors U.S. History I. All freshmen take U.S. I." Kerry stated confused. 

"I'm afraid things are a bit different here. We offer a World History and Culture course to freshmen. So there are two options. I can either put you in with freshen this year to give you World, or have you take U.S. II this year, but you'd have to test out of World history first." 

"How exactly would I test out?" 

"Well, you would have to study on your own, I can give you a text book and some worksheets, and there's a test offered at the end of the summer, with the summer school students. You would just have to show up on the test date, unless you're interested in taking the course over the summer." 

"Not particularly."

"Okay, well I will let the two of you talk about it and you can get back to me, say by Thursday?" Mrs. McConnoly nodded. "Okay. Gym, lunch, blah blah blah. Okay electives." Mrs. Anderson looked straight at Kerry. "I see band. That's easy enough." 

"Actually it should be honors band." 

"Hmm?" 

"Honors Band. I should be in Honors Band." 

"Oh sweetie, this school doesn't have an Honors band. We can talk to the band director about giving you honors credit though. And music theory I see?" Kerry nodded. "Musical girl are you? Well that's good. We need more students in our band department. I think it has about sixty kids as of now. Okay, well I will work on getting your schedule figured out. Now I have a bunch of forms you have to fill out, Mrs. McConnoly. Would you mind staying here alone while you filled them out? I'd love to give Kerry a tour." 

"Not at all." Kerry's mother said as she gave Kerry her "be-nice" smile.

Mrs. Anderson took Kerry out and showed her around. North Riverview High was a small school, just over half the size of Raritan, but far less populated. "School's still going on?" Kerry asked. 

"Yes, finals start tomorrow actually, then they have four days worth of finals before graduation." The tour lasted roughly twenty minutes, and they were soon back in the hallway that they began in. 

"And finally the music wing," Mrs. Anderson asserted. 

Kerry was confused. "Wasn't this where we started?" 

"Sharp girl," Mrs. Anderson complimented. "Yes, but the music wing is just down there. Shall we?" 

"Mrs. Anderson!" A disgruntled aid stated in a frantic mess. "They need you in the blue wing!" 

Mrs. Anderson glanced nervously at Kerry. "Will you be fine by yourself? It's just down the hall, in that door there." Mrs. Anderson pointed. 

"I'll be fine. Thank you," Kerry said, trying to be as agreeable as possible. In actuality, she wanted to get as far away from this school as possible. Mrs. Anderson glance at the frustrated aid and asked "What now?" as the two rushed off. 

Kerry walked slowly down to the door, Mrs. Anderson had pointed to. Kerry entered to find a small, but empty band room. Percussion was lined up on in the back, with several rows of chairs. It was a nice band room, but nothing compared to the one she had practically lived in while in Raritan. Kerry went over to bells, and noticed that they were dented and beat from use. Then the Quints caught her eyes. She had played tenor in the percussion ensemble that competed after marching band season ended. She brushed her fingers over the drums. 

"Hey, hey! Don't touch those!" A voice yelled at her. Startled, Kerry jumped and fell over, knocking over a chair and a few music stands. "Oh, shit.! Are you all right?" A handsome brown haired boy towered over her. "I didn't mean to make you…" 

"Impale myself with a music stand?" Kerry supplied as she picked herself up. She was aching all over. 

"Yeah. I'm Jason St. Lucella. And since you're not in band, I'm assuming you're not supposed to be in here. Who are you anyway?" He asked. 

"Kerry McConnoly. I just moved here from Raritan, and Mrs. Anderson was supposed to come with me, but she got called away to the 'blue wing' whatever that means." Kerry replied. Jason laughed. 

"So you're in band? Or at least will you be next year?" 

"Yeah."

"Marching Band?" Kerry suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable. Why was this kid, Jason St. whatever, prying into her life? 

"Probably," Kerry answered, not looking at him directly.

"I'm not trying to be pushy, its just I'm drum major next year, so…" 

"So you're doing that whole recruiting thing on me? My brother Andrew did it all last year. The day he found out, the first words he said, and I quote, "Hey K, you're going to do marching band right? Because I'm drum major, and you know you want to be part of the best marching band, under the best drum major." 

Jason laughed. "Yeah, I'm the youngest, and my closest brother was drum major when I was a freshman. He pulled the same thing."

"Was he first?" 

"First for what?"

"Drum Major. Was he the number one drum major? Or was he like second of third, or how many ever you have?"

"Oh, we have two, and yeah he was first." 

"And you're first?" 

"Yeah." 

"So you're a senior?"

"I will be next year. Granted I pass all my finals. Junior year really is a tough one. What about you?" 

"Sophomore." 

"This year or next year?" 

"What?" 

"Are you a sophomore now and once school's over, you'll begin preparing for your Junior year? Or did are you finishing your freshman year, and getting ready to start your sophomore year?" 

"Oh, well I've been done with school for like two weeks now, but I just finished my freshman year. So I'll be a sophomore next year."

"Oh," Jason looked away and focused in on the tenors that Kerry had been distracted by. 

"So, is your band director here?" Jason looked up, caught a little off guard.

"Rozzen? Yeah, I'll take you to his office." Jason led her into the back of the band room, through several practice rooms, and pointed at a stiff wooden door. Kerry thought she heard trumpet music coming out of it. "Mr. Rozzen?" Jason said as he knocked on the door. "I've got a girl here, Kerry Mc…" 

"McConnoly," Kerry supplied. 

"Yes, Kerry McConnoly. She's new and is going to be in our band." 

"Come on in," a deep voice said. Kerry and Jason entered. Kerry noticed a man sitting casually at his desk, a trumpet resting atop it. He was stern and short, but all too familiar. 

"Jamie Rozzen," the man said as he extended his hand. 

Kerry's jaw dropped. "No," She stated unintelligently. Mr. Rozzen glanced over at Jason with a look of confusion. "I mean," Kerry began again. "Nice to meet you, sir." She shook his hand, and when she let go, she stared at it as if it were gold. 

"Never Let Die fan?" Mr. Rozzen asked.

"_Fitting in, Giving in,_ is one of my favorite albums ever!" Kerry asserted like a crazed fan. 

_Dum, Dun, Dum, Dun, Daaa. _Kerry jumped at the noise. "Stupid bell," Jason muttered. "I'll see you later, Kerry," Jason said to Kerry and walked out. 

As soon as Jason left, Mr. Rozzen inquired. "Favorite song?" 

"Off that album, probably 'Downtown Café'. In general probably 'A Toast to the Letdown." 

"Most people don't like 'Downtown Café' that much."

"Not a fan of the lyrics, but any trumpet player would fall in love with those licks. And what Kyle See did on trombone. It was just perfect." 

"You play trumpet?" 

"And a bit of T-bone. My older brother plays everything, but his main instrument was trombone, so he taught me." 

"Play anything else?" 

"Tenor." 

"Saxophone?" 

"Drums. I've played the Quints for the percussion ensemble." 

"I've only been here for about six years, and I've learned that this is a very old-fashioned band. Girls play flute, clarinet, mallets, and maybe saxophone. Boys play low brass, trumpet, drums and most of the saxophones." 

"So theirs no girls playing trumpet, but me."

"Precisely, Miss McConnoly." Mr. Rozzen said. "Rehearsal starts July 21st. But be warned, you're in for a rough season." 


	3. Let the Season Begin Part I

A/n: This next chapter is actually split up into two parts.

Also, the first part is a chat between Kerry (Special K20), JB (Jilly Bean 1212), Jams (JAMS not Jellys) Franklin (Turtleboy05)

Chapter 3: Let the Season Begin Part I

**Jilly Bean 1212**: Hey K!  
**Turtleboy05**: what up jersey girl?  
**Special K20: **Heyy guys!  
**JAMS not Jellys**: Like it any better down there, now?  
**Special K20: **Idk. I've been like a recluse or something for the last month. But I have my first marching band rehearsal in …  
**JAMS not Jellys**: in?  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: come on K, don't leave us hanging!  
**Special K20: **Like an hour.  
**Turtleboy05**: first? You mean you guys haven't started yet?  
**Special K20: **No. Today's the first day! I'm so nervous.  
**Turtleboy05**: They start really late. Are they even any good?  
**Special K20: **Not sure, but the band director said I was in for a rough season so I would assume so.  
**JAMS not Jellys**: Oh yeah, your band director is JAMIE ROZZEN, who was in all those ska bands  
**Turtleboy05**: If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were bluffing  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: Shut up Franklin, she's not lying  
**Turtleboy05**: I know.  
**JAMS not Jellys**: Jamie Rozzen is the band director so I'm thinking the band is good  
**Turtleboy05**: hey Jams are you in love with Jamie Rozzen or something?  
**Special K20: **GUYS STOP FIGHTING!!  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: Maybe Jams has a point. If Jamie Rozzen is your band director, maybe you're just freaking out over nothing.  
**Special K20: **I also met one of the drum majors, remember? So maybe it won't be so bad  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: You're talking bout the gorgeous guy right?  
**Special K20: **Yeah.  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: I didn't really get it though, when you were talking about him. Who did you compare him to again?  
**Special K20: **I told you that I didn't know who to compare him to  
**JAMS not Jellys**: Perhaps you should take pictures and send them so JB and I can be the judge  
**Special K20: **Perhaps  
**Turtleboy05**: Okay new topic! I don't really want to talk about K's prospective boys.  
**Special K20: **He's not my perspective boy  
**Turtleboy05**: All the same  
**Special K20: **Okay, okay, tell me about Raritan! How are the Dragons?  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: Are you sure you want to know?  
**JAMS not Jellys**: Yeah, won't it make you feel worse?  
**Special K20: **No guys I want to know  
**Turtleboy05**: Ascia misses you like crazy. She spent half our last sectional yelling at this one freshman girl, 'there was a freshman last year who could have done this, you have no excuse, blah blah blah'  
**Turtleboy05**: She was kind of mean  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: Really?  
**Turtleboy05**: Yeah, I told her to calm down and she did, but I feel bad for Karla, the little freshman  
**Special K20: **How are the girls?  
**JAMS not Jellys**: Good  
**Special K20: **HAHA  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: LoL.  
**Turtleboy05**: Jams, walk away  
**JAMS not Jellys: **:-)  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: Hey, K? You have to tell me all about how your first marching band rehearsal went tonight!  
**JAMS not Jellys**: And me!  
**Turtleboy05**: Hey, me too!  
**Special K20: **Can you four-way call?  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: umm… I think so  
**Special K20: **Then I'll do that later. I should go get ready, Drew said he'd take me, and you know his philosophy on marching band  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: Be early  
**Turtleboy05**: because on time is late  
**JAMS not Jellys**: and late is unacceptable  
**Special K20: **I love you guys!  
**JAMS not Jellys**: Bye K!  
**Turtleboy05**: Talk to you later  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: Love you!  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: And miss you!  
_**Special K20 **__has left the chat group.  
_**Turtleboy05**: You think she knows?  
**Jilly Bean 1212**: Nope. She has no idea  
_**Jilly Bean 1212**__ has left the chat group.__** Turtleboy05**__ has left the chat group.__** JAMS not Jellys**__ has left the chat group._

Kerry turned off her computer and went to go get ready for band. She changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and t-shirt, and put on her mud-slicked marching band sneakers. Kerry was unsure whether this band would be marching outside on the first day, and did not want to risk ruining her nice shoes in case their field was muddy as the Dragons one often was. She pulled her hair up into a high pony-tail and grabbed a bottle of water.

She glanced around her room, unsure of where her marching trumpet had ended up. Just like her sneakers, Kerry did not want to ruin her expensive trumpet during the excessively hot or cold days, or during rain storms. Assuming it ended up with all of the other instruments, Kerry made her way into the basement. Her father was a band director, but his old school had recently cut their marching band, and having no desire to be a mere pep band director, he had found a new job.

"Hey, you ready?" Drew asked as Kerry entered the music room, which in her new house was her entire basement. Her dad was in the process of making it sound-proof, so everything was stacked up in the corner.

"Just need my marching trumpet," Kerry stated.

"I think it's in that mountain of instruments," Drew asserted dumbly.

"No really?" Kerry asked sarcastically. She made her way over to the pile and had difficulty finding the trumpet she needed. "Help me?" she added sincerely.

"Of course," Between the two siblings, Kerry's marching trumpet was found, buried, of course, at the back of the pile. Andrew checked his watch. It was 5:40 p.m. "Let's go, or else you'll be late."

Fifteen minutes later, Kerry walked into the band room at North Riverview High School. There were some forty kids in the band room, but it still felt empty to Kerry, who was used to at least a hundred and fifty kids crowded into the band room at five minutes until rehearsal started.

Kerry was unsure of what to do. She saw Jason, the drum major, talking to Mr. Rozzen. Slowly, she made her way over to them. "Excuse me," She said. Mr. Rozzen looked at her.

"The new girl right?" he said. "I don't remember your name."

"Kerry McConnoly," She answered, hardly expecting Mr. Rozzen to have remembered her. "Where do I go?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oh, well we're just going to be having a musical rehearsal today, so you can go take a seat with the rest of the trumpets," Mr. Rozzen told her.

"Trumpets?" Jason repeated looking oddly at Kerry. He glanced down at the case in her hand and his jaw dropped a little.

"Yeah, I play trumpet," she defended, not really sure why the statement needed defending in the first place.

"Okay, band," Mr. Rozzen said. "Start setting up!" Quickly the band grabbed their instruments and began putting them together. Kerry looked and found a group of boys putting together trumpets. She quickly sat on the end and opened her case. "Section leader wanna-be's introduce yourself to your section."

"Hey guys, I'm Roger Owens," one of the boys on the far end said. "I'm a senior, and I'll be section leader this year. Why don't we go down the line and introduce ourselves?"

"I'm Eric Laurence," the boy next to Roger Owens said.

"Simon Moore."

"Jeff Shoom."

"Kirk Jairmen."

"Lewis Dunham."

"Samuel Ralph."

"Shane Windser."

"Hey girl, are you lost?" Roger asked looking straight at Kerry.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yeah, the clarinets are up on the left, the flutes on the right, and the bell players in the back, with the percussion."

"I play trumpet," Kerry stated slowly.

"What?" Roger mused.

"But you're a girl!" Eric asserted.

"I know."

"And you play trumpet?" Kirk asked, confused.

"Yeah."

"Are you all introduced?" Mr. Rozzen asked. "Good, take out song one."

The eight other trumpeters looked over at her suspiciously, but Kerry shook them off. The kid Roger passed her the third trumpet part, and Kerry read it perfectly. The rehearsal was very easy, but Kerry felt very out of place. When Mr. Rozzen finally dismissed them two hours later, Kerry packed up her trumpet and rushed outside. Andrew had promised to be there at 8:00 on the dot, so Kerry had no doubt that he would be waiting in the parking lot for her.

"Hey stranger, how's life?" a voice asked. Kerry turned, and screamed. As if from a dream, her best friend, JB, was standing beside her.

A/n: Please Review. Thanks, _Sweetest Melody_


	4. Let the Season Begin Part II

A/n: Here's part II.

Chapter 4: Let the Season Begin Part II

Half an hour later, Kerry was settled into her room with JB, Jams and Franklin.

"I still can't believe you guys are here," Kerry repeated for the hundredth time.

"We know, K. You're shocked to see us!" Jams stated. "Now will you tell about your first band rehearsal?"

Kerry had been avoiding this since she had run up to JB screaming. Their appearance, in actuality, had just made things worse, and she was hoping to avoid the subject all night. "You want to know?" Kerry asked, as though she was talking to three people who didn't care. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, K, what's up?" JB shot Kerry a concerned look, but she shook it off.

"They hate me," she stated plainly not meeting any of her friends eyes.

"I'm sure they don't hate you," JB responded instantly. She was a true best friend, to say such a thing, but Kerry wondered if she would have felt differently if she had been there.

"How can anyone hate you Kerry? You're the most agreeable person any of us will probably ever meet," Franklin told her.

"Yeah, K, they don't hate you. They're probably just intimidated; I mean did they hear you play?" Jams complimented.

"No," Kerry affirmed dully. "Their lieutenant, whom they called a section leader, gave me the third trumpet part."

"Third?" Franklin mused. As a fellow trumpeter, he knew his friends musical skills the best. "There is no way you deserve to play third trumpet! You played second at your worst, and we have the best band in the Northeast."

"Franklin, stop it. You know nothing of this band." Kerry said.

"So tell us," JB urged.

"I told you they hated me and none of you believed me."

"Kerry they've met you once. Once is not enough to hate a person," Jams told her.

"Then they'll hate me the next time they see me and it will be all the same."

"Kerry, just tell us what happened!" JB demanded. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes," She stated and leaned back against the wall. "Girls don't play trumpet in North Riverview. They play clarinet, and flute, and mallets. And maybe, just maybe they play saxophone. But I'll tell you, there were no girl saxophones today. It's like old-fashioned to every ridiculous extreme. And you know Jason, the drum major boy? So much for having any friends here, because if it was bad enough that I was a sophomore, than it's just kill that I play trumpet!" At that Kerry broke down into tears.

"Oh K, don't cry," JB insisted, but to no avail. She looked at Jams, who was sitting on Kerry's desk, her eyes screaming for help. Jams jumped up and went to sit beside Kerry. He put his arm around Kerry and let her cry on his shoulder.

"You must have seen how Roger looked at me; he was the tall one with the dark brown hair. If looks could kill I would be six feet under right now," Kerry sobbed. "And Eric, the short blonde boy, he just laughed and I'm thinking it was at me, though I could be wrong on that one. I tend to be wrong a lot here. And Jason, the drum major, he had lighter brown hair and was shorter than Roger, but taller than Eric… " Her best friends let her ramble on until she couldn't continue.

"It will be fine, Kerry," Jams said finally. "You only just moved here a month ago. And if anyone can handle causing a revolution, it's you." He hugged her gently as she wept. "You'll be fine Kerry, I promise."

Several hours later, the four friends had talked themselves to sleep. Kerry and Jams shared the full sized bed, while JB slept on the pull out trundle and Franklin took the floor. When she was sure all of her best friends were asleep, JB snuck out of Kerry's new room and made her way into Andrew's bedroom just down the hall. Simon Arlow, who had driven JB, Franklin, and Jams down to New Jersey, was sitting on the bed next to Andrew.

"You guys are playing video games at…" JB glanced over at the clock. "… 1:30 in the morning?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Andrew asked as he put the game on pause. Kerry went to sit on Andrew's desk across from them.

"Kerry's really unhappy here." Andrew glanced from Simon to JB.

"Is that a statement or a question?" Simon mused. JB and Andrew merely ignored him.

"Are you sure?" Andrew inquired.

"I'm sure Drew. She says they hate her," JB relayed.

"She's over-reacting," Simon supplied. "No one can hate Kerry."

"When she's a girl playing trumpet, in a school where girls don't play brass… well I'm pretty sure she's dead on, on this one."

"She's the only girl on brass, high or low?" Simon asked.

"According to her, which apparently isn't saying much since the band has some sixty kids in it. And apparently that's an accomplishment in their eyes."

"She's in a Group 3 band?" Simon's jaw dropped in shock. "Our Kerry? She was the best freshmen marcher and one of the best trumpet players in the state. And she's in a Group 3 band."

"Group 3 A," JB clarified.

"Poor Kerry," Simon said. Andrew however remained silent.

"Yeah," JB repeated. "Poor Kerry."

Early Monday evening, JB, Franklin, Jams, and Simon were preparing to go back to Raritan Pennsylvania.

"Screw marching band tomorrow, can't you stay more?" Kerry begged. Franklin and Jams exchanged looks as JB ran forward and put her hand on Kerry's face.

"Nope, no fever," JB asserted.

"JB I'm fine, I just don't want you guys to leave," Kerry pouted.

"K, listen to yourself, you're suggesting we miss marching band," Jams told her.

"I know, I know, but I just wish you weren't leaving," Kerry paused and made a face. "Actually I wish you were leaving, and that I was going back there with you, and that I had to be at rehearsal tomorrow."

"We know, and everyone misses you too," Franklin told her, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And you've got band camp, next week, don't you?"

"Yeah," Jams answered as he went to hug Kerry next. When he let go, Kerry turned to Simon and gave him a hug as well.

"You'll be fine, K, I promise. You'll show them what's up," Simon said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Kerry attempted to smile, but failed miserably. Finally she turned to JB.

"Stop it, K, you're better than this, okay? You're better than them. Don't let them walk all over you just because you're a girl," JB told her, and the two best friends hugged.

"Thanks JB, thanks guys for coming down. It really great to see," Kerry told them all. "Bye."

Everyone murmured their final good-byes, and Simon slipped into the driver's seat, with Jams in the passenger side. Franklin and JB sat in the back, but before JB got in the car she whispered to Kerry, "If you're going to wear your heart on your sleeve, don't try to lie about it."

Kerry laughed a little and muttered, "Good-bye, JB,"

"Good-bye K," JB responded and got into the car. Simon backed out of their driveway and they headed back to Raritan. Kerry wished desperately to be one of them.

"Are you coming in?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah in a bit," Kerry responded.

"Kerry –" Andrew began.

"Andrew, don't." Andrew shrugged and made his way back inside. Kerry stood outside for a bit more, before resting atop the back of her brothers car. She sat there for a while, reminiscing on life in Raritan.

"Oh, great, _she_ lives in my neighborhood," an irritated voice snapped. Kerry looked up, Roger, Eric, and Jason had stopped at the end of her driveway. The three boys were dressed in basketball shorts and baggy t-shirts. Kerry assumed they had been running. From the glare Roger was giving her, she knew that he was the one who had complained about her living in his neighborhood. She looked at Jason who smiled slightly. Kerry slid off the back hood of the care and rolled her eyes at Roger, She laughed a bit, as she meandered back into the house. "Let the season begin, boys." She muttered to herself and let the front door slam behind her.

A/n: Okay, so this chapter (well part two of the chapter) was not my best. It was very repetitive, and kind of boring, like you already knew everything. But I couldn't find another way that I was satisfied to get all the characters on the same wave-length. Please review and any critical suggestions would be much appreciated. Thanks, _Sweetest Melody_


	5. A Different Type of Band Camp

A/n: Okay, so I was asked a few questions, and I'm just going to answer them here quickly.

_What instrument does JB play?_

JB plays trombone, which I sort of mentioned in the first chapter. Also, Jams plays Alto saxophone, in case anyone was wondering.

_What are Quints? Are they like Quads in the drumline?_

Yes, quints are the tenor drums in my high school. They are like quads, but they have five drums, and we always call them quints. I'm not a drummer, so I only recently found out that there were some tenors with 4 drums, or 6 drums. And it was only because at an indoor competition we were looking at the hosts bands drums and was like "what do you call the drums that have 6?" because like I said, we always say quints. So my friends and I both were like "let's just call them tenors", which is what I'll probably refer to them as. But if I don't that's what they are. Okay, tangent over, here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5: A Different Type of Band Camp

After two weeks of rehearsals that felt completely pointless to Kerry, Mr. Rozzen had announced band camp was going to take place in the upcoming week. Kerry smiled, in spite of herself. She went up to Mr. Rozzen at the end of practice to ask about band camp. "Where's it at?" She asked cheerfully.

"It's here," he answered. "Did your old high school go away for band camp?" Kerry nodded as her face fell. "Well we have ours here. It's much easier, see? No bus ride, you can sleep in your own bed at night, and all that. See you Monday morning. Band Camp starts at 9:00 p.m. sharp."

And when Monday morning finally rolled around, Kerry shuffled into the band room, early as usual. She had her marching trumpet in her left hand, her music in the right, and her marching band bag with 'RARITAN MARCHING DRAGONS' in bold slung across her right arm. Naturally, opening the door was quite a task.

"Here," a voice behind her said. Jason.

"Good morning," she stated. "And thanks."

"No problem. Someone seems happy this morning," Jason noticed.

"I love learning drill. I'm not sure why, since band camp is really annoying. Though this probably won't be that bad."

"What makes you say that? Is our band camp not good enough for you?"

"Oh no, it's not that," Kerry said quickly, though it was probably the truth. "I'm just used to a different type of band camp." Jason looked at her oddly. "At my old school, we go away for an entire week to learn drill."

"Where?"

"Local colleges. It varies year to year."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Our band camp is pretty rough though, even though we don't go away. I for one am not looking forward to it."

"But you're on the podium now. So you don't have to march."

"Yeah, but I have to conduct."

"True." Kerry flounced over to the trumpet section and put her belongs down, Jason followed.

"How come you're always here so early?" Jason asked.

"Well, at Raritan, my old high school, if you show up when rehearsals supposed to start, then you're late. So I'm just used to being early. My brother preached this motto all last year. 'Be early, because on time is late and late is unacceptable.'" Jason laughed. "And my mom had to be at work at nine, so she dropped me off on the way."

"You always have such good logic behind everything."

"What do you mean?" Kerry sat down, a frown of confusion on her face. "Should I have bad logic behind it?"

Jason laughed. "And you're funny. I should go prepare for today. I'll see you later." He paused. "Kerry," he stated.

"Yes."

"Don't let Roger or Eric get to you." With, that Jason walked away. Kerry watched him for a few minutes before it hit her. Jason St. Lucella, senior, drum major, cared about her, even if only a little. And for the first time, Kerry was grateful to be in North Riverview.

"Hey," a voice said. Kerry looked up from her lunch and saw a few girls with plates looking at her. "Can we sit here?" Kerry looked down at her empty table, wondering if perhaps she had stolen some coveted table or something.

"Sure," Kerry answered uncertainly.

"I'm Shannon, and this is Jamie, Lena, and Courtney," the girl introduced.

"Are you a freshman?" one asked.

"I'm a sophomore," Kerry answered. "But I'm new here," she added.

"Oh!" another girl exclaimed. "Well I'm Lena! Welcome to North Riverview!"

Kerry looked at her for a moment before turning to Shannon and asking, "Is she always this perky?"

"Mostly, yes," the second girl answered. "Courtney."

"Just ignore her," the last girl, who had to be Jamie, told her. "We usually do."

"Hey!" Lena shrieked.

"I'm Kerry."

"So Kerry, what do you play?" Shannon mused. "You can't be mallets, or Jamie or I would have seen you."

"And you're not in my section either," Courtney stated. "Clarinet."

"So you must play flute!" Lena cried. "I play flute during the year, but I'm in color guard for marching band!"

"Hold on, Lena, she could be one of those rare sax girls. She looks like she's got… edge," Jamie asserted.

Kerry merely looked at the girls. "So," Shannon prompted. "What do you play?"

"I play…" Kerry paused and dropped her voice, "trumpet."

"What was that?" Lena asked.

"Trumpet. I play trumpet," she said louder. The four friends exchanged looks.

"Oh," Shannon said.

"Look I already got the memo that girls don't play trumpet here, so why don't you just save your breathe?" Kerry made to get up.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked.

Kerry was thoroughly confused by the students of this band. "Oh!" Lena claimed. "You thought we wouldn't want to talk to you because you played trumpet!"

Courtney laughed. "Sit." Kerry did as she bid. "How's Roger treating you?"

"Uh," Kerry stuttered. "Do you really want to know?"

"Sure." Courtney was very blunt, and reminded her slightly of JB.

"Yeah, spill," Jamie encouraged.

"He hates me," Kerry said slowly.

"Oh he hates everyone!" Courtney stated. "Except Jason and Eric and Laura. Other then that, he hates everyone. I think he likes Evan and Nate though, but not Cam, Brad or Kyle."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Kerry wondered, unsure of who Evan, Nate, Cam, Brad, Kyle, and Laura were.

"Yeah, a little," Courtney reassured her.

"He keeps trying to push the third trumpet part on me. And I can play it perfect after having seen it for only a couple of weeks, and well he's not too happy about that."

"Sophomores usually don't get higher than second, so don't feel too bad."

"I played first as a freshman," Kerry mumbled, not wanting to sound cocky.

"Wow you're old school must have pretty bad to have put a frosh on first!" Lena exclaimed.

"Lena!" Jamie yelled at her friend.

"Uhh, well we won almost all of our competitions," Kerry stuttered.

"Oh, so maybe not that beat, Lena, don't make assumptions," Shannon reprimanded her friend. "What did you place at championships?" Shannon inquired to Kerry.

"Um. First."

"Oh. For what group?"

"Um." Kerry felt very uncomfortable talking about Raritan. She didn't want to scare away prospective friends before they even decided if they liked her. "Six."

"Six? Tough division. The only thing tougher than a Six A is probably a Six Open," Jamie stated.

"We were open," Kerry told them. The girls' jaws dropped. "In fact, my old high school is the reigning Northeastern champions. We got best in show at regions."

"And you played first?" Shannon asked in shock.

"Yeah. I was seventh chair in Pennsylvania regions."

"Out of how many?"

"Well seven, but I had over a hundred people against me."

"You made regions as a freshman!" Lena screamed.

"What are you, a music prodigy?" Courtney wondered.

Kerry had instantly regretted telling them all that, but she couldn't stop know. "Well, my family's just really into music. My father's a band director and my brother is currently attending Mason Groves at Rutgers."

"Wow," Courtney stated. "My brother is so stupid! Want me to talk to him for you?"

"Um. Who's you brother?" Shannon and Jamie laughed.

"Roger, your section leader," Shannon supplied.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate that."

"This is slightly amusing," Courtney asserted as she looked at Kerry. "You're intimidated by us when you are probably one of the most skilled musicians at this school."

"And who wouldn't be intimated in a group where you don't know anyone, but is hated anyone."

"I told you, Roger hates everyone."

"Oh it's not just him. The entire trumpet section hates me because I'm a girl on brass."

"Our school is old fashioned. I mean, I mean, Shannon's a pretty sick drummer, but she sticks to mallets because that's just where the girls belong."

"You play drums?" Kerry asked, interested.

"Yeah, I play set mostly, but otherwise snare."

"I played tenor in my schools percussion ensemble."

"You're a drummer too," Jamie mused. "North Riverview is not ready for a girl like you."

A/n: I know its probably impossible to make regions as a freshman (assuming, of course, that PA has regions), but I wanted to make it very clear that Kerry is an amazing trumpet player, because its important later.

Anyway, please review, _Sweetest Melody_


	6. Pick a Part, Take a Solo

Chapter 6: Pick a Part; Take a Solo

Kerry managed to get through her first two days of band camp with the Marauders without too much difficulty. Everyone basically ignored her, except her new found friends, and Kerry embraced it. However, she knew it wouldn't last, and it didn't. On the third day of band camp, the trumpets gathered into a classroom for after lunch sectionals, and Mr. Rozzen joined them.

"Okay, so there are three trumpet solo's that I have to address," Mr. Rozzen said, with music in his hand. "I want everyone to play this for me now, Roger starting with you."

Roger, who had undoubtedly seen the music before, knocked off the lick without glancing down much. Eric, who went next, also played it very well, but kept his eyes on the music. Jeff, Simon, Kirk did a decent job, but were not up to the older students' level. "Okay freshmen, I just want to see where you're at." One by one, Sam, Lewis, and Shane, butchered their way through the music. "Okay, missy lets see what you got."

Kerry glanced down at the music and fingered it through once. "Any day now," Roger snapped. Kerry ignored him as Mr. Rozzen said, "Give her a moment, Roger, she's never seen this piece before." Roger mumbled something inaudible other than the word "freshmen". A few moments later, Kerry put her trumpet to her lips and played through the solo. When she was done, she saw a crowd of shocked faces. "Well then," Mr. Rozzen said. "How old are you again?"

"Almost sixteen," Kerry stated.

"Roger, solo 1; Eric number 2, and Kerry, take the third solo." Kerry nodded. Still slightly stunned, Mr. Rozzen continued to address the trumpets. "Now parts. Roger and Kirk were on first, yes?" Kirk nodded. "And if I'm not mistaken, Jeff and Simon were on third, while Eric covered the second part."

"Yes, sir," Roger stated.

"Sam, be on third with Jeff and Simon," he said. "Lewis and Shane join Eric on second, and Kerry, first. Why don't we play through song one?" Kerry looked around and watched as her fellow trumpeters shuffled around so that the right parts were in front of them. She herself moved so she was looking on with Kirk, who seemed nice enough, or at least, nicer than Roger and Eric were.

When they seemed ready, Mr. Rozzen counted them off. To Kerry, they sounded decent, but had nothing on her old trumpet section. Kerry glanced around as Mr. Rozzen nodded with approval and let the trumpets be. Roger took over and ran the rest of the sectional, and every opportunity he had to criticize Kerry he took, even if he was wrong about it. And Kerry just took it. She knew better than to talk back to her lieutenant… well section leader, even though Eric and Kirk did it all the time. Eric was a complete clown. Every chance there was for him to crack a joke he did and even did so at the worst times. But Roger never said a word about it, except a few reprimands of "Eric, shut up". Kerry felt out of place, in such a casual setting. Finally it was time to got back outside and learn more drill, and Kerry could not have been more relieved. As they were preparing to go outside, Courtney came up to her and asked how things had been going.

"Mr. Rozzen put me on first," Kerry told her. "And gave me the third trumpet solo."

"So basically, it's been horrible," Courtney supplied.

"Pretty much," Kerry agreed with a slight smile. It was nice to have a friend who got understood again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Roger?"

"No, I can handle this."

"Fine, but if Roger crosses the line, I've got your back. So do Shannon and Jamie."

"What about Lena?"

Courtney laughed. "Lena hates confrontation. She'd basically be cowering in a corner or something."

Kerry smiled for real that time. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, Courtney?" Jason asked as he walked by.

"What?" She replied impatiently.

"Can you ask your parents about having the band party at your house?"

"Why don't you ask Roger?"

"Because I know Roger will forget to ask."

"Whatever."

"Thank you." He made to walk away before he turned to Kerry. "So how are you enjoying our band camp?"

"Eh," Kerry shrugged.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Honestly Jason." Courtney grabbed Kerry's free hand and led her over to their field. "You like Jason," She said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Kerry responded.

"You like Jason. Come on, it's so obvious."

"No I don't."

"Sure, sure, but just remember he's best friends with Roger and Eric. So don't expect too much," Courtney warned before she called her clarinets over.

Kerry took this as her cue to leave and made her way over to the other trumpets.

"You're friends with Courtney?" Eric asked when Kerry joined them.

How did he know that, Kerry wondered as she glanced back at the clarinet section leader. "Yeah," She replied. Someone snorted in laughter. Kerry turned and saw it was Roger. Why did she even need to look? "What?" Kerry snapped. "I'm not allowed to be friends with your sister?"

Roger shut up in an instant. Perhaps he thought that Kerry didn't know he and Courtney were related.

"Did Courtney actually tell you that?" Eric asked, slightly interested. Kerry nodded. "She never tells anyone that Roger is her brother. She once claimed Roger was part of this alien species –"

"Eric," Roger barked and Eric stood still. "Trumpets get to set one, Parade rest. No talking."

"Set one!" Drew bellowed from atop the podium. They ran through all of song one. And the few sets of song two that they learned that morning. Then they learned more drill. They continued on until finally, Mr. Rozzen got up on the podium and called them all in. Kerry quickly made her way to Courtney, and Mr. Rozzen gave them his daily end-of-the-day speech. Once he was done, Kerry turned to Courtney and the two began their way back to the band room. In a hushed whisper, she asked "Is it a bad thing that Roger knows that I know that you're related?"

Kerry hoped Courtney would laugh like she did, and tell her "No, of course not" but Courtney's expression was unnerving. "Maybe. Why?"

"It's just Eric asked if I was friends with you and I said yes and Roger laughed and I snapped at it."

"What did you say?" Courtney asked seriously.

"'I'm not allowed to be friends with you're sister?'" Kerry replied. Courtney said nothing. "Then Eric went off on this tangent about how you never tell anyone that he's your brother and –"

"Look, I'm not going to tell you that it's not a bad thing, because I have no idea what he thinks. But I promise you, that if he says anything to me on the way home, I've got your back. I'm sick of the way Roger treats people, and if you're sure that you don't want me to say anything –"

"I don't!" Kerry interjected.

"Okay. Don't worry too much," Courtney reassured her. "We'll work on getting Laura on your side, and then he'll have to like you."

Kerry had no idea who Laura was, and was about to ask when Courtney stated, "Laura is Roger's girlfriend. They've been dating for the last year and a half."

"Oh," Kerry answered. They had arrived back in the band room and Kerry made her way to the trumpet section. She grabbed her case and put her case in a trumpet slot. Once she grabbed her bag, she grabbed her cell phone and called her brother, "Hey Drew, its Kerry. Can you come pick me up now? Okay, thanks, love you, bye." Kerry hung up her phone and made her way outside to wait for Drew to come get her.

Shannon joined her as they waited. "Section leader meeting," she said and the two chatted casually. Some ten minutes later, the section leaders came out. Shannon said goodbye, as did Jamie. Courtney came out alone.

"Where's Roger?" Kerry asked.

"I don't know," Courtney replied, slightly annoyed. "He told me to go start the car. I don't know what the hell he's doing in there." Courtney rolled her eyes and continued over to the parking lot. Kerry glanced back inside the band room and noticed Roger over by the trumpet cases.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. Kerry's head snapped. Drew had arrived and was yelling at her out of the car window. "Any day now would be nice, K."

Kerry smiled and made her way to her brother's car. As she got in, Drew asked, "How was band camp today?"

Kerry buckled her seat belt and turned to her brother. "Oh, you know, band campish."

**A/n: Quick Question!! What's a really high end brand trumpet? Like what's the best, or one of the best, there is? And what's a really bad brand? Or like an old brand that isn't very good anymore? I can't remember which ones I was going to use, and I really need to know so that my next chapter is believable. Thanks. **

By the way, Happy New Year everyone! Love, _Sweetest Melody_


	7. The Marauder’s True Colors

A/n: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a month. But I've been super busy. I had a show for my high school theatre group earlier in the month (So I lost like a week in a half of free time), then I took S.A.T's and I had mid-terms all last week. But here's another chapter, finally.

Chapter Seven: The Marauder's True Colors

Kerry awoke up early the next morning, somehow managing to be in a good mood.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully to her mom and dad, who were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. She grabbed the pot of coffee and poured herself a cup. She brought it to her lips and took in the aroma before taking a sip.

"Are you alright?" Her father asked.

"Yes."

"Enjoying band camp?" He questioned jokingly.

"Well," Kerry said. "Yes, actually."

"Really?" Her father laughed.

"Yes. I've made a bunch of new friends and I'm on first trumpet and I got a solo," Kerry rushed out with a smile. Grabbing a banana and a piece of toast, she ran to get ready.

Kerry was ready within a half hour, and on that day, her father dropped her off, so she was only five minutes early. As much of a Dragon as she still was, Kerry was slowly becoming a Marauder, and taking the lack of punctuality for all it was worth.

"Hey," Shannon said as she came over to Kerry. "You look happy today!"

"I am happy today," Kerry replied. "I'm not sure why though." The girls laughed as Kerry grabbed her trumpet case.

"So how do you play that thing, anyway," Shannon mused, indicating the case in her new friend's hands.

"It's not that hard really," Kerry commented as she put her case down and made to take out her trumpet. To the shock of Shannon, and the entire Marauder band, Kerry shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked, but Kerry merely whimpered. Courtney, Jamie, Drew, Roger, Eric, Kirk, and a few people she didn't know crowded around her.

"What's going on?" Mr. Rozzen came over in an angry huff. Kerry whimpered again. Mr. Rozzen picked up Kerry's trumpet. As he did, everyone saw the crushed bell of Kerry's trumpet.

"It's not supposed to look like that, is it?" Shannon asked. Kerry simply shook her head.

"Did you do this to your trumpet?" Mr. Rozzen inquired of Kerry. She shook her head again. "I want all trumpet players, section leaders and drum majors in my office, now!" he bellowed. "Mitch, do something with them."

Kerry followed Mr. Rozzen to his office, remembering it vaguely from the day she met him right after she moved here. It was crowded with the two drum majors, eight section leaders, and the seven other trumpets, and with Kerry and Mr. Rozzen the total was 19 people.

"Trumpets first, you too, Jason," Mr. Rozzen commanded.

"Anyone have anything to say?" Mr. Rozzen demanded. The boys remained silent, and Kerry fought back tears.

"Are you crying?" Kirk questioned.

"And what would you do if your trumpet was smashed?" Kerry spat out, talking a mile a minute. "I mean, I know it's a sucky trumpet, but that's why it's my marching trumpet, I'd be balling if it was my concert trumpet but this was my first trumpet after all, and you can't help but get attached and my dad was so happy when I played trumpet because Roger picked up the sax before switching to trombone and this was his once, and… he's going to kill me. He's really going to kill me." She looked down in disbelieve before turning to Roger and starring him in the eyes. "You won't have to worry about having a girl in your section anymore, because my father will kill me. Isn't this what you wanted?" She muttered the last part, so sure that no one heard her but Roger, and maybe Drew, who was standing in between them. Kerry breathed hard and wiped her tears.

"So none of you know about this?" The trumpets shook their head, and Kirk responded with a stern "No sir."

"If I find out any of you had anything to do with this, you will deeply regret it, so I'll ask you again. Did any of you have anything to do with this? I'll go easier on you if you speak up now." The boys just stood there, most had their heads down, which did nothing to appease Mr. Rozzen's anger. "I know Kerry coming here has shaken up your macho "boys only" trumpet club, but she's more talented then most of you, and probably has the most heart. I will not tolerate you boys bullying her because she picked up a horn because of a flute or a clarinet.

"Go back to the band room. Eric, get Kerry a new trumpet. The one Julian used from last year." Eric nodded and led the trumpets out. "Remember," Mr. Rozzen yelled after them, "You've been warned now."

The frustrated band director turned to Kerry. "It's easily fixable, the bell was just dented. They can just mold it back into shape. It'll be okay, Eric's going to get you a trumpet you can use for the time being."

"Thank you," Kerry muttered.

"You're free to go back, tell the rest of the section leaders to come in." Kerry did as he bid. When she returned to the band room, Eric handed her a case. Kerry set up and didn't say a word to anyone for the rest of the morning. She avoided eye contact, and did exactly what a good musician was taught not to do. She buried her face in the stand, focusing so hard on the music so as to not let any of her fellow trumpets, or any one else see her puffy, bloodshot eyes.

"You okay?" Shannon asked at lunch. Kerry nodded. They all tried to avoid the subject as Lena tried to lighten the conversation.

"Roger did it, didn't he?" Courtney asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, I think he did," Kerry agreed.

"I shouldn't have let him stay in the band room. I should have known he'd pull a stunt like this."

"Wait, are you sure it was Roger?" Jamie wondered. "You'll look like an idiot if you're wrong."

"Well I know he hates me, and I know he stayed after all the section leaders left, and I know he was over at the trumpet section, where we store our instruments. And I know he looked guilty when I lost it in Mr. Rozzen's office. And I addressed it straight to him, saying he got what he wanted because my father will probably kill me when he sees my trumpet and he won't have a girl in his section anymore. He looked so guilty when I asked him if that's what he wanted. The only other person I think could have done it would be Eric, because he's the only one who's treated me as bad as Roger. And I think it's only because Roger hates me. He's like… his frickin' lap dog or something."

"What about Jason? He's in on that crew," Jamie commented.

"Jason's always been nice to me," Kerry replied coldly.

Courtney muttered something like "I told you so," but no one heard it.

A/n: Please review.

Thanks _Sweetest Melody _


	8. Who to Party With

A/n: I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter, but here it is anyway. I think too much happens in it, but I needed to get the latter half in somehow and this was the best way I could with out including a bunch of nonsense filler chapters that would drive me crazy. Enjoy.

Chapter Eight: Who to Party With

After the incident with her trumpet, Kerry was sure to never leave any of her belongs unattended. Courtney had volunteered her locker for Kerry's bag and other belongs. And finally, after a week in the grueling sun, band camp was over. Once Mr. Rozzen had given them a closing speech, and sent them on their way, Kerry put her temporary trumpet away and made her way to Courtney's band locker.

"You're coming tonight, right?" Courtney asked as Kerry grabbed her bag. Her voice flashed one new voicemail.

"Coming where?" Kerry replied as she punched in her code and held her phone to her ear.

"The band party, remember? It's at my house…"

"Kerry, sweetie, your mother and I had to go back to PA today for some last minute things, and I don't think we'll be back in time to pick you up. I called Drew and told him he was in charge of getting you again, but he didn't answer, so just give him a call and make sure he knows. Sorry about this kiddo, I'll see you when you get home."

"I'll see if I can," Kerry replied to Courtney as she snapped her phone shut. "Apparently my parents took an impromptu trip to Pennsylvania and I have to call my brother for a ride. But I know he's hanging out with one of his friends who came down for the weekend, so he's not going to be ecstatic to be playing chauffer."

"Well if you need a ride, I'm sure my sister could pick you up," Shannon offered as she joined the group. "If you need a ride home too, she's so chill about giving people rides. Probably because she snagged rides off everyone for three years."

"Actually, I might take you up on that," Kerry replied as she flipped her phone open to call her brother.

"Seriously, it's cool. She won't care."

Drew McConnoly's phone rang once, twice, three times. Finally it went to voicemail. "Hey Drew, it's Kerry. You're off the hook, so you can answer your phone now. I've got a ride. Tell Simon I said hi. Love you, Later." She turned to Shannon who said "Let's go."

They approached a beautiful, red-head who was peg thin. She had an American Eagle Tote bag slung over her shoulder, and was twirling her keys in her hand. "Ready?" She addressed Shannon.

"Yeah, Can we give Kerry a ride home?"

"Sure, where do you live?"

"12 Maplewood Street."

"That's like two streets over from Courtney!" Shannon exclaimed. "Kerry just moved here, from Pennsylvania, and her parents went away so she'll probably need a ride to the band party tonight."

"Oh no problem. It's right on the way, actually."

They had come up on a silver Honda Civic, and Shannon's sister popped the trunk. The two sisters threw their stuff in the back and then they all piled inside.

"See, I told you Laura was mad chill about this."

"Laura?" Kerry repeated. "As in…"

"Roger's girlfriend?" the pretty red-head supplied, "Yeah, that's me. I know he's not a good person to a lot of people, but he's good to me."

"But he's not to Kerry," Shannon interjected. "He's done nothing to harass her since she got her, just 'cause she's a girl playing trumpet."

Laura sighed as she pulled out of the parking lot. "What do you want me to do, Shannon?"

"Make him not be a jerk to everyone, or something. He's not good enough for you, Laura, everyone knows it. You're the only one he's nice to, you and Eric and Jason. He even treats Courtney like dirt."

"Shannon, we're not having this discussion again."

"Shannon, stop, its okay. Laura I don't expect you to do anything. I can handle this on my own."

"Kerry, you think he destroyed your trumpet!"

"And your sister has nothing to do with this." Kerry noticed that Laura was approaching her house. As she pulled in, Kerry thanked her and added. "If you don't want to give me a ride to the party, I understand."

"No, its fine. We'll be back in like an hour. Suggestion: take a shower. You'll be glad you did."

"Thanks, bye."

When Kerry got inside, she took a quick shower, blow dried and straightened her hair, put on a bit of makeup and changed her clothes. She plopped down on her sofa to wait for Laura and Shannon to pick her up. The front door burst open and Kerry heard her brother's voice. She jumped up and threw her arms around Simon Arlow.

"It's so good to see someone from Raritan," Kerry exclaimed. "Even if it's you."

"Where are you headed off to?" Drew mused.

"A party…" Kerry smirked.

"How do you even know anyone to party with?" Simon joked.

"It's a band party. Apparently they have one every year on the last day of band camp. So off I go."

Suddenly Kerry jumped. "Sorry I'm vibrating." Simon looked at her weird. "Oh you know what I mean." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Shannon, we're here."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." She snapped her phone shut and turned to Simon. "It was great to see you again." She gave him another hug before running to the door. "If mom or dad's asks, you're covering for me." She called before shutting the door behind her.

Hardly five minutes later, Laura parked her car on the road and the trio made their way inside.

"Hi, Mrs. Owens," Laura greeted the woman who had let them in.

"Laura, darling, how are you?"

"I'm great, thank you."

"Ah wonderful, and you Miss Shannon?"

"I'm good Mrs. Owens."

"Finally, you guys are here!" Courtney exclaimed as she came into view. She grabbed Kerry and Shannon's wrists and pulled them through the hallway and to the back door. "There's a dance off going on. It's mainly between Avi and Pat, but there's other kids involved. It's totally a battle of underclassmen versus upperclassmen." Courtney pulled them along.

"Who are Avi and Pat?" Kerry asked.

"There brothers. Pat's a senior and Avi's a freshmen. They're pretty sweet dancers," Courtney supplied.

"Who's the blonde kid?" Shannon mused. "He's kind of cute."

"I don't know, Nick something. He's a freshman."

"You guys paid for a DJ?" Kerry was looking over at the sound equipment.

"No, He's a snare drummer who works as a DJ; he volunteered." Kerry nodded and the three watched the group of boys dancing. Although there were some Asians involved in the "dance-off", if you could even call it that, the fast majority of the boys were white. Kerry, for one, found this incredibly funny.

"Dorothy, you're definitely not in Kansas anymore," Shannon joked and the girls shared a laugh. Different people kept joining there group and Kerry was introduced to a lot of the band members.

After what Kerry had assumed to be forty-five minutes or so, her phone rang. She wandered off to her own little corner and picked up.

"Hello?"

"K? It's JB," the voice said.

"JB!" Kerry exclaimed. "Oh my goodness! How are you? It's been like forever since we talked."

"Yeah I know. I've been crazy busy,"

"Yeah, yeah, me too. Band camp just ended today." In the background, a sudden burst of laughter echoed throughout the backyard. Kerry glanced over and realized it was all because of the dance-off.

"Hey, what's going on?" JB asked. "Are you throwing some crazy wild party?"

"No, but I'm at one!"

"You're at a crazy wild party?"

"Well no, but just a party."

"Who do you know to have a party with?"

"Why do you guys keep saying that? I saw Simon at my house earlier and he said the same thing. It's a band party. It's tradition apparently."

"Oh that's cool, you know I could just call you later or something…"

"No it's cool. What's up JB?"

"Well, I met the family who moved into your house."

"Okay? What's so important about that?" Kerry asked.

"I'm getting there, aren't I? Anyway, they have a son. He's Franklin's age."

"So he's a junior?"

"Yeah. He's a junior. A junior with amazing bottle green eyes and the darkest brown hair I've every seen that's natural." JB sighed.

"So you like him?"

"Yeah. We've hung out a few times since I've met him and well he asked me out. As in on a date."

"I know what asked out means, JB," Kerry giggled. "So…?"

"So we're going out tomorrow. And Jams and Franklin wanted the three of us to get together and…"

"So Franklin knows?"

"Yeah. He knows. I told them how much I liked him and that we were going out on a date and well…"

"Franklin flipped."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Franklin's in love with you! Can you honestly tell me that you didn't know that?"

"Franklin's in love with me?" JB sounded frantic and Kerry knew all to well that a frantic JB was not good. "I have to go!" JB hung up before Kerry could get any words in.

After apologizing to Shannon and Courtney, Kerry made her way out to the front. She nearly ran into Roger on her way.

"What, finally decided that you don't belong here?" Roger spat at her. Kerry was going to be the better person, just walk away. "That's what I thought." 

At that Kerry couldn't control herself. "Look I'm miserable, you've got your wish can you just stop now?" Kerry snapped as she ran down the front steps and the two blocks back to her house. Luckily Simon hadn't left yet. He and Drew were just saying there goodbyes when Kerry stumbled through the door, having run faster than she ever thought her feet could possibly carry her.

"Simon, I have to go with you," she coughed out. "I have to go back to Raritan."

A/n: Please review.

Thanks _Sweetest Melody _


	9. Would you Rather…?

A/n: For this chapter, and probably any in the future, the Italics are a flashback scene. Enjoy.

Chapter Nine: Would you Rather…?

"I know, I'm sorry, I just…" Kerry said into her phone. She was sitting on the JB's front porch talking to her parents. JB was on one side, and Jams was on the other side. "I know! I'm sorry. JB needed me… I know I can't. But school hasn't started. Drew said… But Drew said… Fine. Bye." 

"Not good?" JB asked. 

"Nope. Dad's driving up as soon as possible. He said he'd been here around midday."

"Awesome! That means you can come to our rehearsal this morning. You are coming, aren't you?" Jams exclaimed excitedly before taking a sip of his orange juice. The trio was munching on their breakfast in the warm summer heat. 

"Talk to Franklin yet?" Kerry asked between mouthfuls of Frosted Flakes Cereal. 

"No," JB answered. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jams asked; apparently he had been kept out of the loop. 

"Hey Jams," Kerry began. "Isn't Franklin in love with JB?" 

"I… what?" the boy replied nervously, shooting Kerry an evil look. 

"JB said that Franklin was mad at her for going out with new boy. What's his name?"

"Taylor?" Jams tried. 

"Tyler!" JB interjected. 

"Whatever," Kerry continued. "And so well she said Franklin freaked and…" 

"So you told her that Franklin was in love with her?!" Jams stated incredulously. 

"Well… Yeah." Jams sighed. 

"Wait, is it true?" JB demanded looking at Jams. She knew Kerry would never lie to her, but with something like this, she simply wouldn't believe it until she could be reassured. And two of her best friends telling her it was true was enough reassurance for JB. 

Jams looked between his two best friends and sighed again. "Yes." 

"What?" JB stood up and stared at her two friends. "No, how…? But… he can't!" 

"But he does." 

"This is bad." 

"Why do you think I came all the way up here?" 

"I didn't know," JB fretted, pacing slightly. Their breakfasts had been cast aside and forgotten. "I had no idea that Franklin liked me. Or was in love with me, or whatever." 

"We know," Jams consoled, smiling at his friend. 

"I just really like him!" 

"Franklin?" Kerry inquired, confused. 

"No Taylor. I mean Tyler. The boy that moved into your house. Anyway can we talk about this later? We should head over to the field. Rehearsal, remember?" 

Jams and JB grabbed their bags and the trio made their way to the Raritan Marching Dragon's band rehearsal. They had already had their band camp and knew most of their drill. 

"Miss McConnoly," Mr. Morten, the band director, greeted. 

"Hi Mr. Morten." 

"Oh my god! Kerry!" Ascia yelled giving her a huge hug. "You have to move back here. We need you like, so badly. There's no more girls to continue our 'trumpet girls are amazing' legacy. Well there's this one girl but she needs a lot of work."

"Miss Jamison, if you please," Mr. Morten addressed the trumpet lieutenant. 

"Yes, sir, sorry sir," Ascia replied quickly before sprinting away, rejoining the rest of her section. Kerry quickly made her rounds, giving hugs to all her old friends. 

"What, couldn't stay away?" Franklin asked as he pulled her into a tight hug. 

"Nope!" Kerry replied excitedly. She had found her place among the trumpets, her one true home. 

"Concert B Flat scale," Ascia demanded. "And don't pay attention to Kerry!" 

"Thanks Ascia," Kerry called as she made her way over to the percussion. Kerry listened as she walked away. They sounded good, just like they always had. She fell into place beside the pit. It had about fifteen members as opposed to her new bands five or six. 

"Set one!" The drum major on the big podium bellowed. Everyone scrambled to their opening drill set position. Kerry took her place on the sideline, watching her former band closely. They were amazing. As much as she loved hanging out with Courtney, Shannon, Jamie, and Jason, she would have rather been a Dragon. The hard, grueling practices, the sun, the sweat, the spit… all of it made Kerry smile in memory. 

_It was the Northern Championships and the Raritan Marching Dragons were the last team to go on of the night. They were seated first in the USSBA Group VI Open division, and the band before them was just beginning their show. Mr. Morten had them gather around in a group. _

"_All of you have worked so hard this season, and I would like to congratulate all of you on such a successful season. Regardless of what happens today, I know how amazing this band is and all of you should to. We have won all but one competition but I was proud of all of our scores thus far. Go out there and perform the show that I know all of you are capable of. Best of Luck!" Mr. Morten said as they filled back into their parade block formation. Andrew and the other drum majors went around giving hugs and high fives to everyone. Kerry was one of the few who received a hug from more than one drum major. _

"_Hey K, you'll be great!" Andrew said, giving his little sister a huge hug. "I love you!" _

"_I love you too, Drew," Kerry replied with a smile. "Don't make a fool of yourself on the big podium, oh brother dearest." _

_Andrew shook his head and shoved his sister playfully. "Never in your worst of nightmares, my darling sister," Drew joked as he made his way back up to the front with the other drum majors. _

_All joking aside, Kerry was extremely nervous. It was her first championships after all and the Raritan Marching Dragons had a legacy to continue. They had won eight out of the last ten Group VI open division championships. Kerry glanced behind her and noticed JB breathing hard. She caught her best friend's eye and smiled. JB tried to return it, but looked as if she were going to throw up. And then in the next moment they were called to attention and were marching out onto the field. _

_The first two songs of the show were a blur. But the third, Kerry had someone acquired some newfound confidence. She marched her show perfectly, or at least, cleaner than she ever had. She had successful managed to keep her horn angled up, and in the direction of the booth. As the last ten measures of the third song approached, Kerry snapped into her final position. A judge stood right in front of her eye sight of the nearest drum major. Kerry stared intently as she hit her final note, noticing out of the very corner of her eye that the judge nodded a bit as he spoke into his tape player. And then the show was over and the Dragons marched off the field in pride. The band filed up into the stands, and Kerry quickly found her way over to her best friends. _

"_Amazing!" JB stated. "That was absolutely amazing!" The band waited anxiously as the judges tallied the scores. When they had finally begun, most of the adrenaline from the show had worn off, but the band was still very hyper. They waited patiently as the announcer named the places and captions for the Group IV Open, and Group V Open. "And in second place…" Kerry grabbed JB's hand. This was it. They either got first or second. "Immaculate High School!" Kerry tried so hard not to scream. It was rude, after all, to cheer for another's band second place while you had won. "And in first Place Raritan High School." _

"So how were we?" JB asked after the band practice. 

"Amazing as always," Kerry said. JB, and Kerry were walking home from the practice. 

"Really?" JB mused as they rounded the corner and JB's house came into view. Kerry sighed as she saw her father's car sitting in the driveway. JB glanced over at her best friend. "Thanks for coming up here for me."

"Anytime, JB." The two best friends exchanged quick hugs and Kerry slumped over to her father's car. Mr. McConnoly and Mrs. Rattalmore were standing outside talking. 

"Come, Kerry," Mr. McConnoly said upon seeing his daughter. "We're going home. Thank you Alice." 

"You're welcome," Mrs. Rattalmore said almost sadly. 

Kerry and her father didn't say a word to each other the entire drive from Pennsylvania to New Jersey. Kerry had never seen her father look disappointed before that moment. 

"Dad I'm sorry, JB needed me…" Kerry began looking over at her father. 

"And you just thought it would be smart to hitch a ride with Simon and go back to Raritan? Well it wasn't Kerry. It was the most unwise decision you have ever made in your life," Mr. McConnoly reprimanded, refusing to look his daughter in the eyes. Kerry hung her head. "You're grounded. Until school starts, you're not to leave the house, watch television, or go online. And I'm taking away your cell phone." 

"But dad!" Kerry had never been grounded a day in her life. And as far as she knew, her brother Andrew had never been grounded either. 

"But nothing, Kerry!" Mr. McConnoly stuck out his hand. "Give me your cell phone!" Kerry slowly pulled it out and looked over at her father, who still wouldn't meet her eye. She placed her slim cell phone in his hand. "You need to grow up Kerry. You don't live in Raritan anymore. We live here in New Jersey. And I know you would rather sulk then make the best of it, but that won't change anything." At that, Mr. McConnoly made his way inside the McConnoly's new house, leaving Kerry sitting in the car, alone. 

A/n: Okay, so quick question. What is a Concert B flat scale on trumpet? Like transposed, how many steps up is it? I just can't remember. And by the way, Immaculate High School is a real HS/Group VI Open band. They are amazing and I didn't feel like making up another school name. Every other band/HS is made up thus far except for them. Please review!

Thanks _Sweetest Melody _


	10. The First Day of North Riveview High

A/n: By the way, I changed some small things in Chapter 2. It was an error on my part where I made it sound as though Jason was a senior last year, so it's not really necessary to re-read, as long as you understand that Jason was a junior last year (in chapter 2) and is a senior in HS in this chapter and for the rest of this story (flashbacks not withstanding)

Chapter Ten: The First Day of North Riverview High School

Kerry fidgeted as she stood at the bus stop. A short boy stood some whiles away chatting with a very petite girl. A bus pulled up two minutes later. A robust black man sat in the seat, "To North Riverview high school?" He asked the boy who was the first to get on. He and the other girl nodded. Kerry smiled at him and bid him good morning. He looked shock and didn't respond. Kerry found the first open seat and sat down. No one said a word to her the entire time.

When Kerry had been at North Riverview to enroll, she had thought it was a small school. Miniscule in comparison to the vastness that was Raritan. But now, now the school seemed enormous, filled with students she didn't know, classrooms she couldn't' identify. It was strange. When Kerry had been a freshman she had had Andrew and Simon to show her around, and even Franklin, and her and JB and Jams were determined to be lost together. She only knew a few people, and only a fraction of them liked her.

The main lobby of the school was packed with students; some loitered in the corners pretending it was still summer. Others greeted their school-friends, the people you'll talk to in school but don't actually go out with outside of school. "Like OMIGOD! Nancy! Your hair looks so CUTE! And I LOVE those shoes! You're SO tan! Why DIDN'T we hang out this summer?" All the conversations that Kerry had the misfortune of overhearing went like that someway.

And just when Kerry was about to panic, she spotted a familiar face. Four in fact, though two of them weren't very reassuring.

"Jason," Kerry said in a flustered voice.

Jason St. Lucella turned. So did Laura, Roger, Eric and several older students that Kerry had never seen before. "Lost?" He asked.

"A bit. Where's room 878?"

"On the third floor," Roger answered with a smirk.

"Really?" I hate classes on the third floor. Too many stairs."

Roger, Eric and a few others laughed. Laura hit Roger on the arm before turning to Kerry. "Sweetie, there's no third floor. That's just what we tell the lost little freshman."

"Oh," Kerry said, slightly defeat. "My old school had a third floor. And I did hate it."

"I'll show you where it is," Jason offered with a smile. "Come on."

"Thanks." Kerry said as they walked away.

"So Courtney and Shannon said you've been MIA since band camp. What's been up with you?" Jason asked casually.

"Oh. I was grounded and Dad took my phone away."

"Oh harsh."

"A bit. So there's really no third floor here, huh?"

Jason laughed. "No. Just two. And 878 happens to be on the second floor." Jason pointed to the stairs and Kerry followed. They ascended in silence, but once they reached the top, Kerry spoke. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did," He joked.

Kerry smiled. "Seriously."

"Shoot.:"

"Why does Roger hate me?" Jason froze. Kerry stopped walking and turned to him. "Look I know you and Roger and Eric are like the three musketeers or stooges or whatever, but I think I deserve to know, especially since he trashed my trumpet."

"He did what?"

Kerry stared at her feet. "Uh…"

"Are you saying that he was the one who destroyed your trumpet at band camp? Wait, did he tell you, or are you just assuming?"

"Well I don't know for a fact but I know he was loitering around the band room after I put it away the day before it because Courtney told me he sent her ahead and…"

"Wait so Courtney thinks it to? Did you tell Mr. Rozzen? Dammit Kerry, why didn't you tell me before!"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Mr. Rozzen's gone into hard-core mode since then. If he'd had none…"

"But you're not going to tell him, are you?" Kerry asked. Jason just stared at her. He couldn't tell if it was a threat or an assumption.

"Why didn't you?"

"I have no proof. And I wanted to handle him on my own. I don't want Roger to think that I'm some stupid girl who can't defend herself."

"What are you going to do? Take some petty revenge? You know I thought you were different than all the other girls, Kerry. But I guess I was wrong." Jason rolled his eyes and stomped back down the stairs the two had just come up.

"Great job K," Kerry muttered to herself under her breathe.

"Kerry!" a voice screamed. She turned and saw Shannon and Lena running towards her.

"Hey guys," Kerry said halfheartedly. "Oh, can you tell me where room 878 is?"

"Oh! You have Kimberge first period too! Awesome!" Lena exclaimed.

"Kimberge?" Kerry asked as she allowed Shannon and Lena to lead her away.

"Yeah, Mr. Kimberge is the Honors English II teacher. Laura had him and he was delusional then too, but he's supposed to be retiring soon so he doesn't really care about class," Shannon supplied.

"Is that good?" Kerry mused.

"Very. He gives like the whole class A's and you don't even have to try that hard."

"Sweet."

"I'm so happy. That would be so beat if we had Mrs. Ellison. I heard she's super harsh on the honors kids."

_Bzzzzt. _"What the heck was that?" Kerry asked as she jumped.

"Warning Bell. Come on let's get to class!" Lena exclaimed.

Kerry's first day went surprisingly well. That is if you exclude Jason ignoring her, having the worst teacher for history, and getting lost 5 times. By the time band rolled around ninth period, Kerry was relieved to be able to just play music.

"So I heard you accused me of ruining your trumpet," Roger stated in a solemn, but threatening voice. "Got some ridiculous revenge plan plotted out, huh? Well I've got some news for you, little Miss thinks-she's-a-hot-shot, don't mess with the flame unless you want to get burned." Roger smirked as he stalked away.

"That looked bad," Courtney stated. "Didn't I tell you at lunch that Jason would tell him?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

Kerry nodded and grabbed her concert band trumpet. It cost several thousand dollars, and Kerry was nervous about leaving it in the band room. Mr. Rozzen said she could store it in his office, but Kerry was still apprehensive about it. She sat on the end of the section as they played through the show. Jason conducted, and determinately looked anywhere but at Kerry.

At the end of class, Mr. Rozzen made an announcement. "Remember, rehearsal tonight at 6:00 p.m. sharp. Ends at 8:00 but there's a matter of getting the equipment back inside so don't expect to be done at 8:15 at the earliest. Freshmen will get fitted for uniform and get their shirts. Any returning band member who doesn't have their shirts from last year, bring 5 to buy a new one. I think that's it. Now get lost."

Kerry stashed her trumpet in Mr. Rozzen's office, said goodbye to her friends and went to catch the bus, which turned out to be a repeat of the disastrous morning. Tomorrow, Kerry decided, she would bring her ipod.

Kerry unlocked her front door and threw her book bag on the floor. She walked into her kitchen and saw a boy huddled in the corner.

"Andrew?" There was a clanking noise as Kerry's brother turned around. "Kerry? What are you doing here?"

"Drew, I live here. Shouldn't you be at college?"

"Shouldn't you be at marching band?"

"I asked you first."

"I just forgot something. No big deal. And uh, now that I have it, I think I'll be going." He shut a cabinet and made to walk towards her. "Oh and promise me you won't tell mom and dad? They think college is going to bring me down a notch or something and I don't want them to think of me as forgetful or whatever. So yeah, I hope your first day of school was great and I'll see you soon. Love you kid." With that closing he patted his sister on the head and left. Kerry watched him go with a confused look on her face. After several minutes of starring stupidly at the front door, she went over to investigate what Andrew had been doing. She opened the cabinet and saw bottles of gin and Bicardi. As she ran her finger down the side of one of the bottles, she got a strange feeling in her stomach. As she shut the cabinet, Kerry somehow knew that something was wrong.

A/n: Please Review. Thanks. _Sweetest Melody_


	11. Maybe

Chapter Eleven: Maybe 

"I wish you were going to be there," JB said over the phone.

"Yeah, me too," Kerry responded. She was sitting on her front porch, waiting for her mother to come home to drive her to her first football game with the Marauders. Coincidently, the Dragons at their first game that night to.

"JB, I'm scared. I mean, I spent my whole life so far building a life in Raritan and now it's just like its all for nothing. I mean, I like Shannon and Jamie and Courtney and everything, but they weren't the ones I've had pity parties with, who've made me feel better when I've gone into crazy emotional Kerry mode. They weren't the ones who saved me from looking like a fool in front of Jeremy Kaye in the eighth grade. They aren't the ones I have stupid nicknames with that we all had to make into screen names. I mean, we got Franklin to call himself turtle boy. No one but us could have –"

"Please don't talk about Franklin right now."

"Oh yeah, how's that going? With Taylor, I mean."

"Tyler! His name is Tyler!"

"Right, Tyler, I knew that. Sorry JB."

"Look I really don't want to talk about Tyler or Franklin or any of that."

"Sorry."

There was an awkward pause. "Remember when we accidentally got Jams jelly, instead of jam and he was like 'I like jams, not jelly!'" JB exclaimed with a laugh.

"And for like a month we called him 'Jams, not Jelly'."

"Until we finally shortened it to Jams. We were what eight years old?"

"Yeah. And I remember I got mine the year before. Everyone was so sick up the double r's it was just easier to call me K."

"Actually, I don't think that was it."

"What do you mean?"

"I gave you the nickname K. I shortened Kerry because you hated that I had a nickname and you didn't. Remember?"

"Well, I remember that you gave me the nickname. And that I gave you yours; I was definitely the first to call you JB?"

"But Kerry, do you remember why my nickname is JB? Like where it came from?" JB asked seriously.

"Of course, it stands for Jilly Bean. Like jelly bean, only not." Kerry stated dully. "What are you getting at?"

"No, I meant do you remember why you called me Jilly bean?" JB inquired.

Kerry thought for a moment. "Wasn't it just me being funny?"

"No, K, it wasn't. You don't remember?"

"I guess not."

"And you don't remember why I always call you K?"

"No," Kerry stated slowly. She felt bad for not remembering. "I'm sorry JB, I don't remember."

"Don't apologize, Kerry," JB paused and Kerry heard her mumble something under her breathe. "When we were in Kindergarten you couldn't say my name. Instead of Jillian you said Jilly-ean. I thought you called me a Jelly Bean, which was Derek's favorite junk food at the time. I however, hated them." JB laughed at the memory. "I thought you called me Jelly bean and I was terribly insulted. So you started calling me Jilly Bean, instead, which worked because my name is Jillian. Over the years it got shortened to JB. And I shortened Kerry to K so we would both have nicknames for each other. It was like, proof of our friendship or something."

"I hate that I don't remember any of this."

"Yeah, look Kerry, I got to go. First game you know."

"Yeah. Talk to you later?"

"Definitely. Bye." Kerry hung up the phone and fiddled with her flip folder. Kirk had gotten her the music, since he was the only one who had seemed to treat her okay in the section. Maybe it was because they had bonded over being sophomores, though Simon was in tenth grade too and he still seemed to hate her. Or maybe it was because they had bonded on the last day of band camp. Kerry smiled in memory.

_They were supposed to be forming an odd shape at the end of Song Two and Kirk and Kerry had ended up near each other. Somehow the two had managed to do it avoid the major collision. Roger and Eric were on the opposite side of the field, and though Kerry was unsure if they were in their spots, she noticed Eric laughing hysterically. And then she noticed most of the freshmen in a heap in the middle of the field. That was when Kirk turned to her and said "It's like the freshmen barrier between the upperclassmen and the underclassmen." _

"_Good thing to," Kerry added. "Saves me from Roger." _

"_And Eric's lame attempts at telling jokes," Kirk continued. _

"Kerry!" She looked up. Her mother had just pulled up, "Let's go.'

When Kerry arrived, she grabbed her trumpet and set up.

"What's up?" Kerry asked as Courtney took a seat beside Kerry.

"So I've been thinking and I may have come up with the best plan to get my brother back," Courtney replied.

"Really?" Kerry asked.

"Yeah, I mean, who better to find a way to exploit him then the girl he makes miserable inside and outside of his house. Trust me when I say I can help you make his life miserable."

Kerry laughed. "Okay that might be going a bit far. New subject please."

"But –"

"So it's the first game of the season! What's football like here? I mean, do people actually come to these games."

Courtney sighed. "Our football team isn't very good. We're more of a science league, mathletes, track champions type of school."

"Science league, mathletes and track? I'm sorry, but what?"

"Yeah, we're definitely a more academic school but we have this awesome track and field coach. Like he could get the fattest, laziest kid motivated to run. It's ridiculous."

"Sounds like it."

"Yeah, he's mad cool though. I run winter and spring track. You should totally join! Jamie and Shannon have indoor percussion, and Lena's not the track type, so basically all my friends leave me high and dry after marching band is over."

"No way, there's indoor percussion here?"

"Yeah, I think it's only for percussionist."

"Oh really?" Kerry attempted to hide the disappointment in her voice. "Well track sounds fun."

Courtney opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Jason yelling orders at the band. "Everyone, parade bloc outside now! Upperclassmen, help the freshmen! And remember your flip folders!"

And with that said. Kerry prepared for her first game with the Marauders. And a voice in the back of her head told her that maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

A/n: It's officially summer vacation and I hope to update a lot more. I'm not sure what I think about this chapter. I originally had part of it written for later in the story, but it seemed to fit now. Tell me what you think. Thanks, _Sweetest Melody_


	12. One, Singular Sectional

Chapter Thirteen: One, Singular Sectional

"Kerry!" a voice mumbled to her before class started. She turned and saw Kirk stop at her desk.

"Hey Kirk," Kerry replied as she sat down.

"So did you hear?" He asked.

"About?"

"The sectional today. Roger wants us here at 5."

"We have a sectional today?" Kerry stopped walking. "When did you find out?"

"This morning. Roger told me. I figured you might not know."

"Thanks, I didn't." Kerry groaned. "Which is stupid if you ask me. A section leader shouldn't be like that!"

"Like what?" Kirk asked as he slid into his seat diagonal to Kerry's.

"I just saw Roger, Eric and Jason before I came in here."

"As fascinating as that is," the boy who sat behind Kerry muttered in a dull voice. "Ramirez looks pissed." Kerry turned around and smiled apologetically at her English teacher.

Surprisingly Kirk was the first of three people to inform Kerry of her sectional today.

"You have a sectional today. At 5:00. I think Roger's trying to make you look bad because he really didn't want to tell," Courtney said matter-of-factly as she sat down at their lunch table seventh period.

"Yeah I know. Thanks though," Kerry replied as she opened her brown paper bag and pulled out a sandwich.

"Wait, are you saying Roger actually told you?" Courtney muttered.

"Of course not. Kirk told me in English. And then the kid behind me yelled at me… sort of," Kerry muttered in memory.

"You know," Shannon began suggestively. "Kirk is kind of cute."

"You like him?" Kerry mused.

"No! I'm talking about for you. I like –"

All the girls turned to look at her. "You like…?" Jamie prompted.

"Drummers, generally," Shannon covered as she turned bright red.

"Drummers by the name of Cacey?" Jamie asked.

Shannon turned even redder as she muttered, "Am I that obvious?"

"Don't sweat it," Courtney added. "Anyway, so I was thinking we never got your revenge on my brother so maybe today before the sectional…"

"Courtney?" Kerry interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Why do you hate my brother so much?"

"What?"

"I mean, you're more hung up on this revenge thing than I am. I mean, I got my trumpet back. We don't even know for sure if it was him. And yeah, it was immature of him to not tell me about the sectional, but I found out anyway."

"So you're just going to do nothing," Courtney snapped. Kerry carefully considered this. Doing nothing was her intention. Maybe, just maybe this was some stupid initiation and the boys would come around d. Retaliating may ruin any progress she made with being accepted by her section.

"Kerry?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes," She replied. "I'm just going to do nothing." A voice in the back of her mind asked her why? Surprisingly Kerry knew just how to answer it.

_Because I don't know what else to do._

When the bell finally rang, Kerry was grateful as she ran out of the Commons and into one of the last people she wanted to see.

"Hey," Jason replied.

"Hey."

"I just thought you might want to know, Roger's called a sectional for today at five o'clock. I don't know if he told you or not…" Jason looked away. He had been acting weird lately.

"Thanks for telling me," Kerry muttered.

"You're welcome," Jason replied and walked away.

Kerry thought having three different people inform her of the sectional would prepare her, but somehow it didn't. When Kerry arrived, she grabbed her trumpet and headed over to the other trumpets. "Hi Roger," she said with a smirk as she set up.

"Um. Hi," Roger replied. "Okay everyone, outside in the parking lot! We're gonna march basics."

As they lined up in a mini-parade bloc Kerry asked why they were marching in a parking lot. "Don't we have a practice field?"

"Hey, Kerry, you know that as a marching band we play at football games, right?"

"Yes," she answered dumbly. She didn't like where this was going.

"Parade rest!" Roger smirked at her. "Well, where do you think they practice?"

"Don't they have their own practice field?" Kerry asked.

"Are you talking at attention?" Roger snapped at her. Kerry didn't answer. He had set her up for that and they both knew it. The voice in the back of her head had to reminded, _do nothing_. Roger nodded. When Kerry returned to her position in the parade bloc, they ran basic drills for about twenty minutes. "Forward eight back eight till I tell you to stop!" Roger snapped.

After what felt like ten minutes, realistically probably only one or two, Roger finally yelled "Band Holt! Let's go inside and work on music."

Kerry starred at Roger with such intensity throughout the music rehearsal that the section leader looked at anyone but her. Kerry smirked inwardly to herself as she realized that she had one this round.

However, Roger would have said otherwise, since they probably only played for a total of seven minutes. They didn't even get through the show once. Eric kept trying to prove that he could sing the pitch in tune. "That's an A! I know it!"

"No it's not," Kirk replied as he hit him lightly on the back of his head with his trumpet.

"Roger, pass me the tuner," Eric demanded. Slightly amused, the section leader obliged. Eric sang the pitch and sure enough it was an A and perfectly in tune.

"Hey are you going to try out for the musical now?" Roger joked.

"Oh yes! Would you like to hear my audition?" Eric got up on a chair and commanded the attention of all the trumpets. "Hey I can touch the ceiling! Anyway…" Eric cleared his throat and with the most dead-pan expression began to sing. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout…"

"Thanks Shakespeare," Roger muttered. "From the third song."

"Actually I don't think Shakespeare did musicals…" Eric muttered as he held his trumpet up.

"Whatever," Roger replied and counted them off. They got off in the middle, partially because some of the freshman were still laughing at Eric.

"Look what you did now!" Roger exclaimed before bursting out into laughter.

"Actually I think they're doing Grease this year," Kirk commented. Everyone looked at him.

"Grease?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, you know like John Travolta?" In his best John Travolta impersonation, Kirk jumped into a lunge and stuck his arm straight and said, "It's Greased Lightning!"

All the boys laughed. Suddenly the practice door opened and Jason stuck his head in. "On the field in ten minutes," he told them and left.

"Go and get ready for rehearsal," Jason said and they all left. Kerry was the first out the door and muttered to herself, "That sectional was a complete waste of time."

A/n: Funny little chapter about the utter randomness that sectionals can be. And this was inspired by one of my sectionals (my friend was singing with a tuner and broke off into some song… I don't remember which, it was two seasons ago). But one of the boys has done the whole singing to the tuner thing so it's not like girls only do it. And for the chapter title I changed the words from "One" From a Chorus Line. It really goes, "One, Singular Sensation." Please review. Thanks, _Sweetest Melody._


	13. Perfection

A/n: Another chapter in honor of the first rehearsal of my senior year of marching band starting in… 6 hours! I'm so excited.

Chapter Thirteen: Perfection

Kerry was nervous. It wasn't because it was a home game, since they had already one home game already, or that she was nervous about marching, and some of the people who she was sort of becoming friends with from her classes would be in the stands. Luckily they were finally wearing uniforms, and there was a good chance no one would recognize her. She knew her sets, and the music, and had thus far in the season managed not to compare the Marauders to the Dragons. No, what she was worried about was Andrew. Her brother had taken time off from being the cool college guy to see his little sister's marching band and Kerry was dead terrified of what he would think.

"Band ten hut!"

"Hut!" To Kerry's surprise, the word echoed despite the limited number of marching band members. Once she reached her first set, Kerry stood motionless at parade rest, awaiting Jason to call them to attention. The first song went okay, at least in Kerry's opinion. Song two however was a bit of a disaster. But they had, after all, just learned the ending on Monday.

During third quarter, Kerry, Shannon, Lena, Jamie, and Courtney went to get food, and Kerry scanned the stands whenever she passed. Drew was no where to be found. "He promised he'd come," she said.

"He probably did, maybe he just went to the bathroom or something," Jamie suggested.

"Yeah."

But Jamie had been wrong. He hadn't just gone to the bathroom. He hadn't even come. And if he had, he'd left early. When Kerry called him after the show, he said he'd be there in twenty minutes.

"Hey Kiddie," He said when he finally arrived. "What's up?"

"Where were you?"

"There as um, this party…"

"So you didn't even come to the game. I thought you wanted to see my show."

"Relax. I was. But there was this party and… but I'm here now. Let's get you home, ok?"

Kerry nodded and took one step forward. He reeked of something, and Kerry assumed it was alcohol. "Drew, you weren't drinking were you?"

"Oh, well I had one I think, but this crazy chick accidentally spilled her cup all over me, so. Or maybe it was a guy. It had really short hair."

"Drew, are you okay to drive?"

"Of course Kimmy"

"Andrew, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you just called me Kimmy."

"Whoops, sorry Kerry. Kimmy's the name of a girl I was hanging out with at the party. And I'm just kind of spaced right now. I'm trying to think of how to get out of this music seminar thing I got tomorrow.

"Get out of it?"

"Yeah, I don't want to go."

"Don't want to go to some music thing? Geez, Drew, what's gotten into you? This isn't you! Partying and getting drunk. You used to care about music, and life, and those around you. If you get kicked out of Mason Groves, then what?"

"I'm not getting kicked out, K!"

"What happened to my brother, Andrew? The one that lived off music and thought every day that you didn't learn something new was wasted. Gosh, Andrew what happened to you?"

"What happened to me, Kerry? What about you?"

"What about me?" Kerry was stifling tears at this point.

"You're such a hypocrite Kid. You think I'm different? You've changed more than I have. You're more talented musically than most of the kids out on that field, if not all of them. Yet you let every single one of them walk all over you. I saw how they were treating you! And you don't ever stand up for yourself anymore. What happened to the Kerry who defended everything she believed in, who stood up for herself always? The one who laughed and smiled and loved life? Mom told me you mope around the house all the time. Look at this group you're a part of? You seriously think this is a real marching band?"

"Oh don't even start Andrew. The Marauders are as much of a real marching band as the Dragons were."

"Be serious, Kerry, I saw the half-time show. The Marauders are no where near as technically skilled as we were."

"You're right; they're not as technically skilled as the Dragons. But they know how to perform and they have fun on that field. They may not be northeastern champions who will march every set perfectly and hit every pitch perfectly and get a 97.31, but they are a real marching band, true entertainment if nothing else. And they're my marching band now, Andrew, so don't say anything!"

"Seriously, K?" He was mocking her now, and she knew it. "I was first drum major of the Dragons! You think I don't know what it takes for a marching band to succeed? Having fun and goofing around is not what it takes and you know that. And your marching band? Come off it, K! They hate you as much as you hate them. I can see your talent diminishing as we speak."

"Stop it Andrew, just stop it. You don't know anything about this!"

"Sure, Kerry, whatever you say. Where's your marching trumpet, huh?" Andrew stepped away and looked intently at his only sister. She said nothing. "That's what I thought. You can find your own ride home," he spat and walked away.

"Andrew," Kerry called after him. "Andrew!" The emotional girl could not control it anymore. Tears flowed from her eyes as her garment bag slipped to the ground.

"I'll take you home," a voice said from behind her. Kerry turned and saw Jason standing at the door with Roger and Eric beside him.

"How much did you hear?" Kerry demanded, still in tears.

Jason glanced at Roger slightly before answering. "All of it?"

"Oh goodness. You heard my brother insulting you. He's drunk, don't believe him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Come on," Jason said. He picked up her garment bag with his left hand and took her hand in his right. He led her to his silver colored Honda Civic and opened the door for her. She got in, and he placed her uniform in the back seat. "Save me a seat, will you Roger." Roger nodded as he got into Eric's car.

"I'm sorry."

Jason looked over at her. "I think I should be the one apologizing. I blew up at you the other day and then I told Roger and I've been a jerk to you lately."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me. And that you're driving me home. And I'm sorry my brother's so stupid. We are a real marching band."

"Who are you trying to convince, Kerry, you or me?"

"I don't know." Jason reached over and brushed the tears from her face. "There should be napkins or something in the glove compartment," he said before he threw the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking spot. It was a short drive to Kerry's house, but it felt like eternity to her. They talked some, but there were moments of silence that felt like a lifetime.

When Jason stopped the car, Kerry glanced out the window, slightly confused. "This is your house, isn't it?"

She looked harder and mumbled, "Yeah I think so. How do you know where I live?"

"I have a great memory; I saw you outside with Roger and Eric when we were running that one time, remember? Besides, I live on the next street over, on Elm Street."

Kerry stifled a laugh. "You do not live on Elm Street."

"Yeah we got our own "nightmare" too, except it's in the form of this three year old boy; a true terror."

"Elm street," Kerry repeated.

"Yup. We call this the "Wood" district. Elm Street, Maple Street, Eric, and Roger and Courtney live on Oak Drive. There's also Pine Road, Birch Lane, Cherry Avenue, and my personal favorite, Mahogany Way."

Kerry couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing. "Mahogany Way, now your just mocking me." She paused and let out the sigh she had been holding in for a long time now. "Thank you, Jason, for driving me home and cheering me up."

"I've been a jerk lately."

"No you haven't."

"Yes, I have."

"Okay, well maybe you have. But I forgive you."

Jason turned and looked at her. He leaned in a bit as he asked why. "I don't know. Because I want to?" It wasn't quite a statement or a question. Jason smiled and Kerry smiled. And for the moment, everything was perfect.

A/n: Possibly my favorite chapter to date but I don't know how well I got my point across.

By the way, I realized this story has less marching band than I originally planed it to. Anyone have any comments or suggestions on that matter? Anyway, please review. Thanks, _Sweetest Melody_


	14. Lose Lose

Chapter Fourteen: Lose-Lose

Kerry arrived at the high school at ten o'clock. She threw her garment bag with her uniform over her chair and sat down as she finished her last few gulps of coffee.

"Good Morning!" Mr. Rozzen said from the podium. A few people muttered "Good morning" in reply, but most of the students of the North Riverview Marching Band were like Kerry. They were not morning people. "It's our first competition! Who's excited?"

"I'll be excited when I wake up," a clarinet in the front row muttered. Courtney probably as that was exactly the time of bitter comment that Kerry had come to expect out of her clarinet friend.

"Excuse me, Mr. Rozzen," Shannon said from beside the podium. "I just got a phone call that you might be interested in." Kerry noticed Laura standing near her.

"What's up, Shannon?" Jason asked.

"Well…" Shannon said. She looked nervous, and had glanced back at her sister a few times. "Ihatebeingthemessenger," she muttered before continuing with the news. "I hate to be the one to tell you that two of your upperclassmen are unable to make today's competition."

"Who?" Mr. Rozzen snapped as he got off the podium and took the Warner sisters aside. "Get them outside," he ordered Jason.

"Okay, everyone outside. Woodwinds help the pit!" Jason commanded.

Kerry, like most others, wondered who the missing upperclassmen were. And it wasn't until they reached the practice field that Kerry figured it out.

The trumpets fell into the section of the practice field that they always used for sectionals. As the other sections began warming up, the trumpets stood around idle. Kirk was the first one to speak. "Shouldn't we be warming up? Where's Roger?" Eric shrugged.

"Trumpets!" a stern voice called out. Mr. Rozzen approached, with Jason by his side. "Roger and Courtney Owens were in an accident last night. We're not sure how either of them is; but it's nothing too critical. Both were conscious when Mrs. Owens spoke with Laura Warner, but neither will be in attendance today."

"What?"

"How?"

"What happened?"

"Are they okay?"

"Roger's a senior!"

"What about Roger's solo?" the last question halted all the others and everyone glared at Kerry. So it wasn't the most sincere inquiry, but it was significant nonetheless.

"Shit! What about Roger's solo?" Eric repeated.

"Well the trumpets are all of on side 1 aren't they? Everyone is somewhere outside the thirty-five and everyone else on side 1 is inside the forty. And Jason conducts over there. So…"

The trumpets just looked at Mr. Rozzen with blank expressions. "So Jason's playing the first solo?" Kerry supplied.

"We'll see how it works out. Set one!" Mr. Rozzen added, screaming the last part to the entire band. Everyone scrambled to their first spots. They ran through the entire show a few times before heading back inside. Luckily, the band sounded and looked the same whether Jason was conducting the solo or not. Kerry made her way over to the trumpet sectional and grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt from her bag. She made her way to the bathroom down the hall from the band room and found it packed with guard girls. Kerry just stood in the door looking at the disaster that had become the bathroom. Clothes, hair product, make-up was scattered all over.

"Oof! Sorry," a voice muttered as she walked into Kerry.

"It's okay," Kerry responded as she turned around. It was Laura Warner, Shannon's sister and Roger's girlfriend Laura, and two other girls she had seen but never spoken to.

"Ugh!" Laura complained. "Is the guard bigger than last year? Come on, let's go to change in the storage closet."

"Storage closet?" Kerry asked.

"Come on, I'll show you," Laura offered. The four girls waked back to the band room and to a storage closet near the practice rooms. Laura knocked. "Anyone in here?" When no one answered the four girls slipped in and changed quickly. It was a very creative place to dress in Kerry's opinion. Kerry returned to her section and noticed people getting into their uniforms.

"Why is everyone putting on their uniforms now?" Kerry asked Kirk.

"Just put the pants on and carry your jacket so you don't have to wear it. I don't know why we do it, we just do," he yelled over the chaos that was the band room. Then he turned to the front and addressed one of the parents running around. "We taking shako cases?"

"Yes!" One of the mothers yelled. "Shako and instrument cases!"

A few minutes later, Mr. Rozzen returned to the band room. "All the percussion should be outside by the truck. If it's not out there, get it there now. When you're ready, go outside and get on the buses. Woodwinds – Flutes, Clarinets and Alto Saxophones, Bus 1; all the brass, on Bus 2; Guard and Percussion on Bus 3."

Kerry grabbed all of her belongings in her arms and shuffled outside. "How come there are three buses?" She asked as she approached Shannon, who was standing near the pit equipment that had yet to be loaded onto the truck.

"More space," Shannon muttered and grabbed one of the cymbals to hand to the Band Parents. Kerry decided not to press her and went to find the brass bus. She found a seat alone somewhere near the front. Slipping her ipod headphones into her ears, Kerry began wondering what JB, Jams, and Franklin were doing. Probably on the bus between competitions; Raritan went to a lot of Super Saturday Competitions. Kerry smiled fondly at the memories of waking up early, heading to the high school to practice for a few hours, getting on the buses that would take them to the first competition, and leaving before awards to make it to the second competition on time. One of the Band Parents always stayed behind to collect our trophies and any caption awards we had won. They were usually told of the first competition's outcome after they stepped off the field for the second competition. When they got home, it was often already Sunday, and sometimes they would return to the school later and board another bus to take them to another competition. It had been hard work, and tiring, but the thrill of being Regionals made every early morning and late night worth it.

The bus ride to the competition was short, about twenty minutes. Hardly any time seemed to pass when the band parents told the students to zip up their jackets and set up. Some generous underclassmen who Kerry thinks played trombone zipped up her jacket for her.

Kerry quickly set up her trumpet, making sure the valves weren't in need of oil and was among the first off the bus when it stopped. She just sort of hovered outside the buses. Normally, she would talk to Courtney, and without her, Kerry felt oddly out of place. Like suddenly, this wasn't her band anymore; as if she wasn't a Marauder, not really.

Regardless, Kerry filed into a spot in the parade bloc with the trumpets. When they finally broke, the trumpets found a spot, but didn't really know what to do.

"Warm up!" Jason called as he approached. "Concert b flat, whole notes. One, two, one two ready play." The trumpets warmed up with Jason conducting them. After several more warm up drills. "Someone conduct through the songs and then take a break. Don't overplay. I'll be back."

The trumpets all stared at each other. Kerry finally spoke up. "Eric, you're the oldest and most experienced aren't you? Why don't you conduct?" Eric nodded and put his trumpet down.

And then the train wreck began.

"That's not the right tempo, _again_!" Kirk exclaimed.

"It's faster, then it gets slower," Kerry informed him. She put her trumpet down and demonstrated.

"Why don't you just do it then?" Eric yelled at her, clearly frustrated; he left his trumpet where it was and stalked off. Kerry looked nervously at her section mates.

"Maybe you should just conduct, Kerry," Kirk suggested.

Kerry nodded. They warmed up for another ten minutes and Eric returned somewhere in the middle of the third song. Shortly after, Mr. Rozzen told them to take a break, but not without noticing who was taking charge of the trumpets.

All things considered their performance went well. "So how was your first performance with the Marauders?" Kirk asked as they walked towards the buses. Kerry shrugged, so Kirk continued. "Well I think it went pretty well, considering how we had to change things last minute. I mean, we had no Drum Major to watch for part of the last song."

Kerry looked at him; anger, bitterness, sadness, discontent filled her. "It's not like anyone in this band actually watches the Drum Majors." Kerry didn't know what possessed her to say that, her misery coming through clearly with her harsh tone.

Kirk sighed. "You know Kerry, you have these moments when I think we're wrong for being so mean to you, and that you're really this cool chick and all. But then you go and say something like that and it's no wonder the rest of the guys treat you like shit. You're a bitch." With that, he went to catch up some of the other trumpets. Kerry frowned and kept walking. Normally, marching band competitions were win-win; the band would take home a trophy and Kerry could walk away with a sense of personal accomplishment. But not today… not _this_. No, today had definitely been lose-lose. And Kerry didn't even see how a victory was possible.

A/n: I feel like the story is finally picking up and heading in the direction that it needs to go. Also, my band doesn't go to those Super Saturday's competitions, so I had to base her memories off what I was told about them. Any comments and corrections if applicable are greatly appreciated.

Anyway, please review. Thanks _Sweetest Melody. _


	15. Dreaming

Chapter 15: Dreaming

"How did we do?" Courtney asked the second Kerry, Shannon, Laura, Jamie, and Lena walked into the waiting room at the local hospital. As soon as they had been granted permission to leave, Laura, with Shannon and Kerry, and Jamie and Lena all made their way to the hospital.

"How's Roger?" Laura asked immediately, ignoring Courtney's question.

Courtney shrugged. "The doctors haven't said anything in a while." Courtney looked fine, and since she was in the waiting room, and not in her own hospital room, the doctors must have thought so also. "Mom's a bit freaked though."

Laura nodded and made her way over to Mrs. Owens. It was then that Kerry decided she was a good girlfriend; Roger must treat her alright for her to be so dedicated to him.

"So?" Courtney prompted. "How'd we do?"

"71.5," Shannon muttered as she took a seat next to her friend. The other girls followed in suite. As Shannon and Lena went in detail about the competition, Jamie and Kerry exchanged worried glances.

"How is Roger, really?" Kerry asked.

"Not good," Courtney replied. "You see, we were coming home from the game yesterday. Since we had the competition today, Roger decided not to go out like he normally does. And then we got into a car accident."

Her friends listened in silence as Courtney explained exactly what happened. How it had been dark in the sketchy side road Roger had taken to get them home; how they hadn't seen the other car because they didn't have their lights on; how even though Roger swerved and the car flipped and hit a telephone pole, Courtney had been okay enough to call 9-1-1; how Roger was drenched in blood when she had finally been able to look at him.

"He was like a corpse," Courtney shuddered. "It was like I was living out one of those really scary nightmares."

Laura had reappeared. "The police want to talk to you," she told Courtney.

"Again?" She sighed but got up. "Cops have been in and out all day. And it's been all for nothing, since the other car got away; I didn't even see a license plate number." Courtney walked away as Laura fell into an open seat.

"He's not good Laura," Shannon informed her sister.

"I know," Laura replied and the first tear slipped down her face. It was just then that Eric and Jason walked into the waiting room. They all starred at each other for a few moments before Jason fell in beside Laura and put his arm around her as she cried on his shoulder. Eric took a seat as well and said nothing.

Courtney returned a few minutes later and she asked Jason about a few marching band things. With his arm still around a tearful Laura, the drum major answered short and bluntly. "He's going into surgery for his arm soon," Courtney said suddenly. "Mom wants me and all the rest of you to go home. She knows you all mean well, but she doesn't want any of us here when Dad comes."

"Your Dad is coming?" Jason asked. Courtney nodded. "I'll drive you home." He stood up and took out his keys. "Whenever you're ready."

"Hey Laura, are you okay to drive?" Shannon asked her sister.

"I'll drive," Eric offered and Laura willingly handed over her keys.

When Kerry finally got home she threw her uniform and bag on a chair in the living and walked through the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge Kerry noticed dinner was on the table. Suddenly, she wasn't hungry at all.

Her parents looked over at her. Drew was there too, home from college for the weekend. "I'm not hungry," Kerry said. They said nothing. "I was at the hospital visiting Courtney and her brother. Roger was my section leader." Her family still looked at her silently. There was clearly something else they wanted. "What?" She finally muttered, taking a sip of her ice cold water.

"How was the competition, K?" Drew asked. He had been ignoring the fight they had had yesterday.

"We came in last," she replied and she walked up stairs to her room.

As is turned out, Roger was far from okay. He need surgery on his right shoulder and arm and had a couple of broken ribs. His arm was in a cast, and he was in a sling, since he had fracture his wrist and hurt his shoulder.

Mr. Rozzen looked rather depressed as he addressed the trumpets on Monday before rehearsal. "Roger is out for the season. So we need to figure out what to do with the trumpet solo and section leader issue at hand."

Eric was promoted to the first solo, Kirk had replaced Eric on the second solo, and Kerry had stayed on the third one. But that wasn't a very big surprise. What was shocking, however, was that Mr. Rozzen named Kerry section leader.

"What?" every single trumpet exclaimed, including Kerry.

"Look, when Roger was out I saw your sectional at the competition. Kerry stepped up and proved she could be in charge. That's what I need from my section leaders."

Word of Kerry's new position spread faster then that of Roger's injury.

"What happened to Roger?" The boy she sat in front of in Mrs. Ramirez's English class asked on Tuesday morning. Kerry looked at him oddly. "How come your section leader now, instead of him? What did you do to him?"

"She didn't do anything to him Kyle. He broke his wrist and did something to his shoulder. He and Courtney were in a car accident."

"But why you?" Kyle continued. "Why not Eric? Or Kirk?"

Once again Kirk answered. "Rozzen's lost it."

Kerry sat down in her seat and didn't say a word to either Kyle or Kirk. Kirk must still be hung up on Saturday. _Maybe he really does think I'm a bitch._ Kerry thought. _Or maybe he's bitter that I was named section leader._

The next period Kerry had study hall. She grabbed one of her passes and changed it to today's date. She showed it to her teacher, who nodded and let her leave without question. As she entered the band room, it was empty save for one lone trumpet player, who stopped playing as she entered. "Hey," he said.

"Why did Rozzen name me section leader?" Kerry sputtered as she through her back pack on the floor. When Kerry didn't hear a reply, she snapped at him. "Come on Jason, you're Drum major. And you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything," Jason muttered and went back to his music.

Kerry sighed, picked up her bag and walked back to study hall. The rest of the day had been ruined for her.

The second Kerry got home she did the only thing she could think of, and turned on her computer, opening a file called _Marching Band Politics: The Guide to Absolutely Everything RHS Dragons Marching Band. _As a senior gift to the returning members, the class of 2007 had given the underclassmen a hand made copy of this book, and had sent the file to everyone who asked for it. Simon Arlow, who was an English Major at Rutgers, had been the one to write most of it. Some of the sections were spoofs, like how to march backwards without crushing the cream puffs. Cream puffs were part of several crazy traditions in Raritan and were inserted into numerous chapters, crazy or serious. It was a long held tradition, and no one today had any real idea where it came from.

Kerry's favorite chapter had always been on the trumpets, for obvious reasons.

But today Kerry was not looking for a good read. "Section Leader, Section Leader," Kerry muttered as she scrolled down the pages on her lap top. "No, it would be lieutenant." Kerry soon found the pages she was looking for and began to read.

'_So you've become the lieutenant for Raritan Dragons? First of all, Congratulations! Second of all, your fellow band mate you killed to get it will haunt you till the day you die.'_

Kerry's eyes went wide as she read. That was so not funny, especially considering Kerry was only section leader because Roger had been in a terrible car accident.

'_Oh just kidding. Sort of. Anyway, it is an honor to be named a leader of the RHS Marching Dragons and to uphold such a prestigious position, the following must be remembered: _

_Freshmen are just that, fresh men (and women). They are sarcastic, know-it-alls who have no idea what the next four years will entail while they are in high school. They are used to being the big fish in a little sea, but now they are little fish in a big sea. Be patient, but don't be afraid to put them in their place. Laps are an excellent method of such.  
_

_Sophomores are more difficult because they know what to do, but have yet to truly refine their skills. They will once again think they know everything, and you should once again not fear putting them in their place.  
_

_Juniors are often the easiest to deal with. They are most likely talented and experienced on the fields. However, band kids are smart, and 99 of these juniors will fear their junior year. Due to this apprehension, they should be rather easy to lead.  
_

_Fellow seniors will either be the hardest to lead or else the easiest. Seniors know their stuff and shouldn't need much, if any, guidance when it comes to marching and music. Instead, some may be bitter that they were not named lieutenant and may be obnoxious because of such. Once again do not be afraid to put them in their place, even if they are your best friend. _

Simon had used "put them in their place" several times. That seemed kind of harsh, but if it had worked. Kerry continued reading as she absorbed everything in the Lieutenant chapter. She had one page to go when her mother called her down stairs. Sighing, Kerry closed out the program out and shut down her lap top. She had dreamt of being lieutenant since she had first learned about it when Andrew was a freshman. This, however, was not her wildest dreams, ever.

A/n: A bit longer then normal, but that's okay. I'm almost done with this, finally! I've got maybe 5 more chapters, but several of them are already written out. Anyway, read and review. Thanks, _Sweetest Melody._


	16. Changes

* * *

Chapter 16: Changes

After rehearsal on Thursday, Kerry sat fidgety at the section leader meeting. They had one every Thursday, and any other days the Drum Majors, or Mr. Rozzen had deemed one necessary. Once it was over, Mr. Rozzen asked Kerry to stay in his office. When he asked her how she was doing. Kerry sighed and spoke with complete honesty. "I didn't think they could hate me more, but they do."

Mr. Rozzen nodded. "Call a sectional. Have one on Monday. Confront them. Get them on your side." It was a good suggestion, if only it had worked out that way. After their second competition, where they came in last of three teams, Kerry told the entire section that there would be a sectional next Monday at five. Not a single trumpet showed up. Mr. Rozzen offered to threaten them for her, but Kerry wanted to do it on her own. At the sectionals at the beginning of that day's rehearsal, Kerry addressed all the trumpets. "Since none of you showed up today, you will all run five laps around this field at the end of rehearsal. And there will be another sectional on Thursday and take this as a warning for what will happen if you don't show up then. Know get into a parade bloc."

And the sectional on Thursday had been a complete nightmare. They spent have the time running laps, because only Kirk had showed up on time. Kerry smiled at him as he stood near her while the rest of the section ran laps around the parking lot, but he refused to look at her. Kerry drilled them, and drilled them, and drilled them and they were still terrible.

"That was horrible," Kerry stated as they finished running through a part of the song. It was a drill Kerry knew very well, where they would march forward and backwards in a parade bloc playing different sections of the show. "You can hear your marching in every friggin step. Why aren't you role stepping?" It went on for another ten minutes before Jason told them they had fifteen minutes before rehearsal. Kerry dismissed them and went herself to get ready.

* * *

Kerry held two more sectionals over the next week and the trumpet section did sound a little better. But Kerry as disappointed; _they should sound better, _she thought _for all her hard drilling_. There was only one day where she put all of her assumed failures aside and that was on the day of her favorite competition, which came when the season was more than half way over.

Kerry loved home competitions. She spent the morning hanging around with Shannon in the stadium. They ate, looked at the vendors, and watched the bands; but mostly they just chilled, telling each other silly anecdotes of their previous marching band season, or talking about the best shows they saw.

"Oh and you know the musical West Side Story?" Shannon inquired. Kerry nodded. "Well our theatre group did it three years ago. And I remember seeing it, but it was like before I knew anyone, you know? And last year at Championships one of the bands did it and 'Officer Krupkey' was so funny. Like they had a cop and it was so entertaining. The boy who sang most of that song in the musical we did was sitting near me and he jumped up and started singing."

"Who?"

"Oh, he graduated. Last year." And so the conversations went on as such. Shannon talked mostly, as her stories were far more entertaining then the few Kerry had voiced. After a while, Shannon had to go back to the band room because Mitch called a rehearsal with the percussion. Kerry went with her, hoping to find Courtney or Lena to hang out with. Instead what she found was Eric Laurence.

"Ever hosted before?" he demanded suddenly. Kerry turned to look at him, wondering where he had come from so quickly. "Answer me, McConnoly, have you ever hosted before?"

"Yeah, of course," Kerry answered uncertainly. This was the most serious she had ever seen Eric Laurence in the entire three months that she had known him.

"Good, then you're coming with me," Eric said and made his way out of the band room. Kerry followed, confused. "Usually only seniors and juniors' host, but the junior class is really small, and I can't find any other senior."

"Oh," Kerry stated.

"And my band is here, so I need another person. And seeing as Rozen was crazy enough to make you section leader, I doubt he'll care if you host."

"Oh, I understand," Kerry muttered, trying not to care about what he said.

"Good, this band right here." Eric pointed.

Kerry stopped in her tracks and stared at the truck. A box truck with the words 'Westerly Marching Saints' was painted on the side. Kerry could hardly believe it. "We have Westerly?" she asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, and we need to find the band director five minutes ago," Eric said as he looked through the adults with Westerly Marching Band paraphernalia on.

"The tall one over there," Kerry indicated as she led Eric over to Westerly's band director.

"How do you know that?" He mused as they approached, but Kerry didn't answer. He continued to give her a weird look until the band director acknowledged them.

"Hello sir," Eric said professionally to the band director. "I'm Eric Laurence, and this is Kerry McConnoly. Welcome to North Riverview." He extended his hand and the band director shook it.

"Hello Eric," he said with a smile. "Kerry."

"Hi dad," Kerry muttered.

"Mr. McConnoly?" a slightly frantic girl asked. "Where's the truck?"

The band director glanced back at Eric and Kerry. "Excuse me for a moment. It should be behind the buses. Come Lucie."

"Dad?" Eric repeated. "Your father's a band director? Your father's the band director of Westerly?"

"Yeah," Kerry responded.

"So that's why you're like this, your father?"

"Like what?"

"A total dictator at sectionals."

Kerry paused in her steps. _A dictator?_ _Is that why all the other trumpets had seemed to suddenly hate me more,_ Kerry wondered, a feat which she hadn't thought was possible. Maybe it was all just because of how intense she had become during their practices?

"Am I really?" she asked genuinely. "Is it that bad?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice," Eric snapped.

"I guess it makes sense though, why all of the trumpets hate me more than usual. But honestly, I didn't realize it was a problem," Kerry responded. "I mean, I'm modeling being section leader off all the ones I knew, back at my old high school in Raritan. And we were amazing and…"

"Yeah, yeah, you were the best band in the northeast. You think any of us care about that? NR's never going to be the best marching band in the northeast."

"Of course not, with that attitude."

"Our attitude? You're the one who is treating every sectional like boot camp. Marching band is supposed to be fun."

"I was taught that marching band was supposed to be hard work," Kerry muttered.

"Okay, Eric, Kerry, how much time do we have?" Mr. McConnoly asked, having returned. Kerry hoped he hadn't heard anything she and Eric had said.

"Just over a half hour before we need to move you to the gate," Eric answered.

"Thank you," Kerry's dad said before he called his band to attention.

While Westerly was practicing, Kerry and Eric said nothing to each other. About forty-five minutes later, the band was taking the field for competition. Before Eric and Kerry were dismissed, Mr. McConnoly approached them, and said, "Best of luck in your performance later." He turned to Kerry and added, "Knock 'em dead, Kiddo. I wish I could finally see you march, but once we're done I've got to go..."

"I know Dad; don't worry about it," Kerry answered automatically in a monotone voice.

"We should go back to the band room now," Eric said.

"Yeah," Kerry responded and the two began the long trek back to the band room.

"Has your father ever seen you march?" Eric asked out of no-where.

"What?" Kerry replied, taken aback by Eric's question.

"Has he ever seen you march in person before? Like has he gone to a competition or game and seen you."

Kerry said nothing for several moments. "No," she muttered when she finally found her voice to speak. "The only game he went to was the one where I had a 102.2 fever. But even if I had gone, he would probably just have watched Andrew anyway."

"Who's Andrew?"

"My brother. He was first Drum Major last year, so he conducted up on the big podium twice."

"Oh, yeah," Eric said. They continued in silence to the band room. When they finally got there, Eric muttered "By the way, Kerry, it's supposed to be both," and walked away.

Surprisingly, Kerry knew exactly what he was talking about.

A/n: Another chapter done. My goal is to actually post the rest of the story before school starts in 2 weeks, but I have band camp this coming week so I don't know if it will be possible. Please review. Thanks, _Sweetest Melody._


	17. Acceptance

Chapter 17: Acceptance

Kerry was relieved to get out of class. It was the Monday after their home competition and her forth period chemistry teacher was absent that day. Substitute teachers annoyed her, and she was grateful that Mr. Rozzen didn't care when they got out of class like Mr. Morten had. She grabbed her trumpet and made her way to the practice rooms.

"Look, I know you don't like her, but maybe you should lay off her," Kerry overheard. She immediately noticed the voice as Eric's. "Her father's the band director of frigging Westerly. Courtney told me that she made all these trumpet honors as a freshman. And we've all heard how her old band was the best in the Northeast; well her brother was head drum major of that band, even though he was kind of a jerk when we saw him. But that's the type of mind frame she should have had and never did. I mean, there's music in her blood."

"I never denied that she was good," another voice supplied, Roger's.

"Yeah you did, and we never gave her a chance did we? Her father's never seen her march, considering before he was the band director of Westerly, it was some other high end music school in Pennsylvania. And we saw what her brother was like the other day," Eric continued.

"What are you trying to say?" A third voice interjected and after a moment, she realized it was Jason.

"I'm saying lay off."

"When did you become president of her fan club?"

"Since no one else would. You two have been my best friends since Pre-K. You guys may know me better than anyone, yet all I am to you is a joke. And maybe that's all I really am, but I know what's right. And she deserves someone supporting her, especially with the way you two treat her."

"Oh and how do we treat her?" Roger demanded.

"Well you've been nothing but a heartless jerk to her and Jason keeps toying around with her."

"Jason, what's he talking about?" Roger demanded.

"I–I don't know," Jason answered unconfidently.

"He likes her, Courtney thinks the same thing," Eric informed them.

"When did you become best friends with my sister?"

"Oh don't you know? She's the V.P. of the I-Love-Kerry Fan club," Eric barked. Kerry moved away from the practice room door, her mind reeling. Was Eric telling the truth, did Jason really like her? Sure, he kissed her, but it was just that once and he had barely spoken to her since. Suddenly Eric had stormed out of the practice room and almost ran straight into Kerry.

"I'm sorry," Kerry sputtered instantly.

"How much did you hear?" he inquired.

"Just enough to here you sticking up for me," Kerry replied sheepishly. "Thank you, for defending me to your friends."

"It's just Jason and Roger," Eric shrugged.

"Yeah but you and Roger are the main people who hate me –"

"I don't hate you," Eric cut in.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that actually"

"I never did, to be honest."

"And yet, you treated me like Roger did. I mean, Jason actually treated me like I was person, at least sometimes."

"Yeah look I know you like him and all that jazz, but –"

"Who says I like Jason?"

Eric laughed. "Courtney."

"Of course," Kerry agreed with a laugh of her own.

"Just be careful okay?"

Kerry looked up at Eric. He was a fair three inches taller, at least, and had very pale blue eyes, almost gray. His expression was very different than the one that normally adorned his face. It was inquisitive and thoughtful, without any hint of the jokester personality that defined Eric Laurence to the world.

"Yeah… Anyway, thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

Kerry turned to go, but changed her mind. Turning back to Eric she told him, "There's a sectional tomorrow, at 5:00 p.m. Spread the word for me will you?"

"Why don't you?" Eric called after her, but she was too far gone.

When Five o'clock rolled around, Kerry began to fidget. She had been sitting in a practice room, trying to come up with a great way to turn the trumpets onto her side. Eric was on her side now, wasn't he? _One down, six to go._

Eric must have worked a miracle over the trumpets because one by one they all showed up. Eric strolled up first, then Kirk came in, followed by Simon and Jeff, then Shane, and lastly Lewis and Samuel. Kerry starred for a moment; they had actually showed up after that awful sectional a few weeks before. The boys all sat down in the practice room and waited. And waited. Eric gave her a look. Kerry muttered and swore silently under her breathe before she stared talking. "I'm a failure as a section leader," she said, looking thoroughly miserable. To no one's surprise, Eric was the first to laugh.

As it turns out, the trumpet section was easily won over. She explained with a quick animated story why she was how she was, including several stories from _Marching Band Politics_. The boys hadn't been completely convinced until she showed them the medallion. It was just the ordinary marching band emblem that she had received from Mr. Morten. "I don't deserve this," Kerry told them. "I thought I did but I don't. This represents having overcome something to get to where you were. The seniors had to overcome back to back championships, leading the underclassmen, and teaching all the freshmen about the quirks of marching band. I realize now that I have the same job here, of overcoming something. I realize now, that I used my knowledge in the wrong way. And for that, I am sorry. Now, everyone pick up your trumpet."

And for the next half hour of the sectional, they spent the time doing crazy trumpet exercises. Some were fun and easy, others tedious and difficult. Eric would attempt to tell several jokes, and after one of them, Kirk took of the mutes that just so happened to be in the corner of the practice room and chucked it at Eric's head. The rest of the section laughed, including Kerry. Like the sectional with Roger early in the season, the sectional seemed to be a waste of time. But it signified more than just a sectional; it was a symbol of acceptance.

A/n: I'm very sad because I just had my very last band camp this past week. At least I still have Kerry to live through. )

This was originally the second part of another chapter, but I changed my mind and made it its own chapter, so it's a bit shorter then the rest. The whole story kind of fanned out over the sectional scene in this chapter. Please review! Thanks, _Sweetest Melody_


	18. Uphill Battle

Chapter 18: Uphill Battle

The newfound optimism that Eric had instilled in Kerry did not last very long at all. One day, Courtney and Kerry were helping Jamie and Shannon with the pit equipment and the two percussionists had been talking about percussion ensemble. Kerry inquired extensively about it and both Shannon and Jamie, like Courtney before them, had told her it was just for battery and pit members of that marching band season. After Kerry whined "Are you sure it's only for the percussionists?" for the hundredth time, everyone had gotten a bit annoyed.

"Go ask Mitch if you want to know for sure. Just stop asking us!" Shannon snapped. Kerry must have looked as shocked as she felt, because Shannon added, "Look Kerry, you're one of my best friends now, but your whining is seriously unattractive. I have to go clean up the mallets," She muttered as she pushed her bell set into the band room. Courtney gave Kerry a pat on the shoulder and followed Shannon to the percussion section.

Kerry stood planted in her spot. Shannon Warner was the most even-tempered girl Kerry had ever meant. It was until later that she even realized that Shannon had called her one of her best friends.

"It's okay," Jamie consoled. "You know you're really her friend once you've done something to piss her off. But she's right, go talk to Mitch. Maybe you can change his mind," Jamie laughed. When Kerry inquired after why she was laughing, Jamie just shrugged and replied, "Mitch doesn't change his mind. His word is like the law. His real job is as a prison guard or something. But you should still talk to him. Seriously, maybe Shannon and I are wrong."

Kerry hoped like hell that they were wrong. Once she had worked up her courage, and took a few days to figure out what she was going to say, Kerry was ready to approach the young, but domineering percussion instructor. However, every time she had worked up her confidence, Mitch always looked busy. It wasn't until after the game that week that she found a moment to approach him. "Mitch?" Kerry asked. He looked down at her, and Kerry suddenly felt very short of 5' 5''. "Hi, I'm Kerry McConnoly and I was just wondering if there's a percussion ensemble that competes after marching band season. Since this is only my first year at this school, I figured I'd ask you since you are the percussion instructor and all."

"There is," he said matter of fact, "but it's only for pit and battery of the marching band season. No one else is permitted to be a member."

"Oh," Kerry sighed and began to walk away, but stopped herself. "Why not? I've dealt with a lot since coming to the school, and I'm really disappointed by this. I get that this band is kind of old fashioned, but don't you think there are other students in this band who are interested in percussion?" Kerry sighed again and walked away to join Courtney. "No I told you so's, okay? You were all right. It's only for pit and battery."

"Kerry," Roger called out as he made his way towards them.

Kerry turned to look at him. "Why is your brother calling my name?" she whispered to Courtney.

"I have no idea."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Um sure," Kerry replied after another glance towards Courtney.

"Without my nosy, annoying sister listening in?" Roger glared at Courtney who made a similar face back at him. It was the first time that Kerry had seen the two together. They really didn't seem to get along, but seeing them side by side Kerry began to see why. They were so similar it was almost unnatural, and not just in their appearances. They had the same mannerisms, as well.

"I'll catch up with you later Kerry." Courtney said as she went off to join Shannon and Jamie.

"How's your arm?" Kerry asked.

Roger shrugged. Or at least attempted to shrug, which seemed rather difficult considering he was in a sling. "It's sucks being in a sling. The cast I don't mind so much but the sling. I can't do anything with it on. Drive, write, play trumpet. But this isn't why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize, you know, for being such a jackass. It's not that I'm really a jerk, it's just… This was supposed to be my year. Ever since we were freshmen, I've lived in Jason's shadow. And I get it, he's a year older and all that, but he's always been such a better trumpet player, better marcher, better musician. I mean I was always good, but Jason was great. And then he got drum major and I just knew that it was finally my time. I would be section leader, and I would be first trumpet and when Mr. Rozzen told us there were those trumpet solos and I just knew that I would get first.

"And then you showed up and it was like I had another Jason to compete with. Only this time it was this short, blonde girl that was only a sophomore. And I thought maybe it was just your trumpet. I didn't mean to destroy it; you've got to believe me. I would never do that to any one's instrument. I was just looking at it, and I saw it was a decent horn but nothing that would make an awful player sound spectacular and then when I was putting it away, I heard a noise and it slipped and another case fell on top of it. I didn't even notice it was dented like that when I put it away."

Roger sighed. "I'm really sorry. You can tell Rozzen on me if you want. Or send me the bill for what it cost to fix it. I don't know, just something to make up for it."

"No."

"What?"

"I forgive you."

"You forgive me? Did you even listen to anything I just said?"

"Yeah, but I know all to well what it's like to have to live in someone else's shadow. My older brother Andrew can do no wrong in my father's eyes. And I'll always be second best. Even though I got all these honors for trumpet as a freshman than Drew couldn't have even dreamt of getting at my age, and I was made a lieutenant, well section leader as a sophomore, or that I was nominated to this summer music program and Drew wasn't, it doesn't matter. He'll still always be my father's favorite. Besides you've suffered more enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in a cast for your senior marching band season, which you had a solo in. I wouldn't wish not being able to play for their last season on anyone, not even you. And to make matters worse, your section went to a girl who was two years younger."

"I don't understand. Why are you forgiving me, just like that?"

"Maybe it's not meant to be understood. Maybe it's just how it's supposed to be."

"I think I can finally see why Jason likes you so much. Anyway are we cool now?"

"I don't know, Roger, are we?"

"I guess so."

"I should go; my parents are probably waiting for me."

"Yeah. I'll see you around."

"Bye Roger." Kerry turned and made to walk towards the band room door, with her uniform slung over her arm. She stopped and turned. "Hey Roger. Does he really like me?"

Roger laughed. "Yeah." Kerry turned back around and continued to the door, with an extra jazz in her step.

A/n: I had envisioned Shannon as having a bigger role and being Kerry's best friend, but it hasn't come out as clearly. I'm going back and editing and I can't decided whether I want her best friend to be Shannon, or Courtney. Opinions? Anyway, please review. Thanks, _Sweetest Melody_


	19. Time to Shine

Chapter 19: Time to shine

Marching Band changed for Kerry over the last two weeks of the season, ever since her heart to heart with the rest of the trumpet section. Roger's apology had only made Kerry more confident. The week after their home competition, they went to another local competition and came in fourth out of fifth. It wasn't last place, but they had only escaped it by one point.

"Are you excited for this weekend?" Kirk asked in English the Friday before the championships. The boy behind Kerry snorted, and Kirk hit him with his notebook telling him to shut up. The boy (what was his name, Kevin? Kyle? Carl? Casey? No, it wasn't Casey, he was that percussionist Shannon liked) retaliated with the swat of his own notebook.

"Boys!" Mrs. Ramirez exclaimed and then class begun. Kerry was very excited and nervous. She knew that this year's championship wouldn't be anything like the one she had experienced last year, but was looking forward to it nonetheless.

It was 8:00 a.m. when the band members began arriving. They were to be on the field by 8:30, but since they were practicing in the stadium, everyone arrived extra early to take the fifteen minute walk to the football field. They practiced for about an hour and a half when Mr. Rozzen finally announced that they were on their last run through and he went up to the top of the bleachers to watch. They were already at set one when Mitch called them together.

"I'm very proud of all of you this year. We've come a long way and we've still got something to prove to everyone. But marching band is supposed to be fun as well, so we're going to play a little practical joke on Mr. Rozzen. When we get to that stand still after the first set, I want you to start playing 'Gonna Fly'. Everybody got that? At the standstill play 'Gonna Fly'."

Kerry withheld the urge to laugh as she ran back to her spot for set one. 'Gonna Fly' was a pep band song they played in the stands. It was the Theme from the movie Rocky, and Kerry was thoroughly amused that Mitch had chosen that song.

Jason called the band to attention and counted them off. When they got to the stand still, Kerry and the other trumpets, over most of the other instruments, blared out the opening bars of "Gonna Fly". When Jason finally cut them off, Mr. Rozzen was still laughing. He nodded to Mitch, who signaled to Jason as he called "Set One!" And when Jason counted them this time, they played through the show and Mr. Rozzen seemed pleased.

The band room was chaos as they started to get ready. "Shako Cases, instrument cases, and Garment Bags!" The band parents were yelling.

"The BP's are crazier then normal," Kirk commented as he gathered all of his cases and bags. Kerry was happy that Kirk was back to talking to her.

"The what?" Kerry asked.

"BP's. Band Parent?"

Kerry laughed. "BP's. That's cute."

"Attention please!" someone yelled. Kerry looked up and saw it was the percussion instructor Mitch. "As some of you know, there is a percussion ensemble that competes after marching band season. This year I've decided to open it up to all band students. Anyone here can join regardless of if you have no experience. If you're interested, then show up here next Saturday at 5:00 p.m. Thank you! Pit and Battery, make sure everything is on the truck. Everyone else, get on the buses."

Everyone filed onto their respective buses with a light chatter. The upperclassmen were all in shock over Mitch's announcement. Kirk, however, seemed unfazed as he slid into his seat across from Kerry, though he shoved his shako case in the three-seater Kerry had claimed for herself. Kerry was about to slip on her head phones when a voice asked to sit next to her. Jason. Kerry quickly agreed and slid over a little.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Kerry replied. The buses rolled out of the parking lot some five minutes later. For the first half hour or so Jason and Kerry made light casual small talk.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out all of a sudden. "For being such a jerk."

"We've had this conversation before," Kerry muttered, remembering the night he drove her home.

"I know, and I basically led you and I'm sorry." Kerry's heart fell. Leading someone on meant that you gave someone the impression that you liked them when you didn't.

"Oh," Kerry said and turned away.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I only meant…" Jason broke off. "Okay, so I don't know what I meant. But I like you, Kerry. And I haven't been fair to you. I was hoping maybe…"

"Maybe what, Jason?" Kerry snapped, than added, "You don't owe me anything, remember?"

"Look, Roger and Eric are my best friends. We're like the three musketeers. Roger's the smart ass, Eric's the jokester, and I'm Mr. Loyalty, the one who does everything right. But ever since I met you I've done everything wrong."

"What do you want from me Jason?" Kerry asked, slightly frustrated with no idea what he was getting at.

Jason shrugged. "For you to talk to me. Just talk. We'll take it from there." And for the remaining hour and a half drive, the two trumpet players did just that. They talked about everything and anything the two could come up with. When they were close to arriving, Jason zipped up the back of Kerry's jacket, and despite the many layers of shirts and sweaters, she felt the electricity of his touch. She smiled as she set up her trumpet. The bus let them off and Mr. Rozzen quickly led the band to a warm up place. There were a lot of other bands around, which began to make some of the freshmen nervous. Kerry tired to reassure them that it was just like any other competition. "Just be confident. March and play like you think you're the best. Stare the judges down; make them believe it."

It seemed to work. As harsh her sectionals had been, the trumpets sounded pretty good. As Mr. Rozzen was calling everyone together to go through the show one last time, Kerry took one final moment to address her section. "Guys, you sound awesome. Just go out on the field and prove why the trumpets are the best section in the band!"

Kerry was nervous as North Riverview High Marching Marauder's lined up in a parade bloc at the gate. It was only a matter of minutes before they took the field.

"What are you so nervous about?" Eric muttered.

"My brother," Kerry replied. "He said he'd come. I want him to see this band like I do; I hate to disappoint him."

"Disappoint him?"

Kerry nodded. "My Dad's been a marching band director all my life. I remember sometimes he would take me and Drew with him, but he was pretty busy. I really look up to Andrew, as much of a jerk as he's been. I feel like if we have a bad show, I'll have let him down somehow."

"We'll have an awesome show," Eric asserted. "I'm sure of it! But don't do it for him. Do it for yourself."

Kerry smiled and threw her arms around Eric in a tight hug. "Thank you!"

"For what?" He asked as he gave her a quick hug back.

"Giving me a chance."

"Band ten hut!" Mr. Rozzen called.

"Hut!" the band echoed back.

"Have a great show, North Riverview. Count them off, Jason," Mr. Rozzen said as he, Mitch, and the guard instructor made their way to the stands.

"Mark time mark!" Jason yelled as the band members started to mark time. "Ready. Move!"

As if they were one, the sixty-something members of the Marauder Marching Band marched onto the stadium field in Allentown, Pennsylvania. It was their time to shine.

A/n: We actually did the prank to my Band director my sophomore year with the song "Sell Out" by Reel Big Fish. My band director just laughed. But I thought Gonna Fly was more fitting. Anyway, please review. Thanks, _Sweetest Melody_.


	20. Winners at Heart

Chapter 20: Winners at Heart

"Championships are different when you're not the last band to perform," Kerry stated dumbly to Courtney, Jamie, Shannon and Lena. They all looked at her with strange looks. "I mean, what do we do now?" Everyone laughed, including Laura, Roger, Jason, Eric, who had been standing near them.

"This girl doesn't understand the word fun," Eric claimed. "Shall I recite a definition for you, Miss McConnolly?" Everyone tried to suppress their laughter.

"A definition, Mr. Laurence. Well I suppose if you have a sufficient one," Kerry replied, and stared intriguingly at Eric.

"Oh I do Miss McConnolly!" Eric cleared his throat and began reciting a definition. "Fun: the act enjoying ones time spent doing something."

"So fun," Kerry began. "Is synonymous with joy?" she gasped jokingly and muttered "I never knew." The group laughed.

Eric cleared his throat. "Ahem. Fun, is not synonymous with joy. Fun can come from many a things, including…"

"Including what, genius?" Jason asked.

"Including……knocking Jason St. Lucella flat on his back," Eric finished quickly as he lunged at his best friend. Kerry caught on quickly and lunged down. Jason fell down and he sat on the floor for several moments with a frown, looking like a wounded puppy.

"I want an icee," Shannon said suddenly.

"What?" Jamie muttered.

"Shannon, it's like thirty degrees out," Laura reasoned.

"Kerry, split and icee with me?" Shannon asked.

Kerry considered this and shrugged. "Okay."

"You guys are both crazy!" Roger muttered.

The group of nine made their way over to the concession stand on the top of the stadium. "So where's your brother?" Eric asked.

"He didn't show. I called him earlier, but he said he had a paper due tomorrow and then a 8:00 a.m. class so he really couldn't drive up here," Kerry answered.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You were right. Today wasn't about him. It was about me. It was about us, every single Marauder who stepped out on that field today." With a glance at Roger, Kerry added, "And even those who didn't."

The group made their way back to the section the band had claimed as their own. They watched the last few bands and while the judges went to deliberate, Kerry and Shannon talked. "So what's up with you and Jason?" she whispered.

Kerry shrugged, and quickly told her friend what had happened on the bus ride to Allentown. Shannon grinned. "I still can't believe it; you and Jason St. Lucella." Shannon explained that she had known Jason for years and years, and that he was often regarded as family in the Warner house. "I talked to Casey for a bit!" she added, still in a soft murmur.

When the announcer's voice boomed out over the loudspeaker, Kerry looked down as the drum majors and captains assembled on the field. Jason was there with the other senior drum major, Jamie and the two other percussion captains, and the two guard captains.

They waited as they announced each place of Group 1 and Group 2 and the caption awards for each group. And then it was finally their turn, Group 3.

"And in sixth place…" the announcer proclaimed. "North Riverview."

Some people cheered, but most, like Kerry, were disappointed. They had come in last. They listened politely as the other places and the caption awards were called. They had trudged down the stadium steps and back to their bus. As they filed on Jason made an announcement. "If you did your personal best out there today then you have nothing to be disappointed about. Marching Band isn't about beating the other people. It's about beating yourself. We scored respectably today and I want everyone to remember that."

Jason smiled when he slid into the seat next to Kerry. "Nice speech," she muttered. It was the last thing she said before she slipped into a light sleep.

The bus ride home had been a long one, and Kerry slept on Jason's shoulder during the hour and a half ride home. Finally they arrived back in North Riverview and Jason nudged her awake. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Hmm, you do know the only way that sleeping beauty actually awoke don't you?" she said, her eyes still shut.

"Yes, but the BP's are mad strict," Jason replied.

"Mmmph," Kerry replied, but opened her eyes. She grabbed her garment bag, shako case, and trumpet case and shuffled inside. She stacked her shako case in the corner, slid her trumpet case on its shelf and made her way to Shannon who was moving the marimba back to its position in the pit section.

"So, marching band's over," Kerry commented.

"Yeah, but there's still the thanksgiving game at the end of the month," Shannon replied as she picked her bag up and looked at Kerry.

"And percussion starts soon," Kerry added with a grin. "Next Saturday."

"I still can't believe you got Mitch to hold auditions."

"And you're going out for snare, right?"

"I don't know, K." Kerry frowned before she realized what Shannon had said. She had called her K, which only her family and friends from Raritan had ever called her by that nickname. Kerry smiled, and suddenly it didn't matter that the North Riverview Marching Marauders weren't like the Raritan Marching Dragons. It didn't matter that they had placed sixth out of six. It didn't matter that girls (except Kerry) played flute and clarinet and mallets, and that boys were saxophone, drums, and brass. "Either way," Shannon covered quickly. "We're in for a very interesting year. I mean it's been interesting so far, and I think things are only going to get better."

"Hey," Jason said as his hand found Kerry's, and the girl's smile grew. "We're all heading to Rocky's. You're coming, right?"

"Who's we?" Kerry inquired coyly.

"Roger, Laura, Casey, Eric, Courtney," Jason answered. "We'll probably hook up with a bunch of other people when we get there. I think more than half the band is going. You're coming right Shannon?"

"Uh, well I guess if Laura's going," Shannon replied, doing a silent happy-dance behind Jason's back. She mouthed 'Thank you" and Kerry knew it was only because she had been crushing on Casey.

"So you're coming, right Kerry?" He questioned his girlfriend again.

"I don't know," She said slowly.

"What if I promise to keep Roger away from you? He'll be preoccupied anyway."

"Eww, that's my sister," Shannon interjected.

Kerry and Jason laughed. "Okay," Kerry said as she walked with Jason and Shannon to the rest of the group.

Kerry smiled, at her new friends, and was finally happy in North Riverview.

End.

A/n: Dedicated to my high school marching band, for currently being undefeated for the first time ever! Please Review, Thanks, _Sweetest Melody._

Part II coming soon!


End file.
